Fear´s
by NeKoT
Summary: otra ves yo! espero les guste... a y por cierto contiene lemmon asi que ya estan advertidos, Pues ahora si acabe!
1. Default Chapter

Si!! se que me perdi por mucho tiempo y la verdad es que me bloquee mentalmente asi que por favor disculpen este fic, no es exactamente lo que queria escribir pero con el bloqueo que tengo, es lo mejor que me salio..ToT aun asi espero les guste...

Disclaimer: como todos sabran Beyblade no me pertenece, ya que si asi fuera pobre de Tyson.. XP

**FEAR´S**

No puedo describir la inmensa felicidad que embarga hoy a mi ser…. Y todo es gracias a ti… si! Porque al fin fuiste mío, al fin pude tenerte como yo quería y no me refiero solamente a tu cuerpo sino también tu mente y tu alma… en si, a tu ser entero… aunque solo fue una noche sentí esa quimérica conexión a la cual son privilegiados solo aquellos que de verdad se aman… como nosotros… a pesar de que todo comenzó mal debido a mi tonto orgullo, ese mismo que una ves hizo que yo te despreciara y rechazara sin importarme tus sentimientos, pero tampoco quería engañarte con algo que yo no sentía, fue por eso que te denegué, porque eres mi amigo antes que nada y no podía engañarte de ese modo tan vil, mas cuando te vi con él es que comprendí el gran error que había cometido, sufrí mucho debido a ello, todavía tengo ese recuerdo clavado en mi corazón como una espina lacerando a mi ya de por si marchito corazón, tan profundamente que estoy seguro tardara en cerrar, o al menos eso creía, pero hay algo que quisiera saber… de todas las personas en el mundo debías fijarte en aquel ruso obstinado y pedante, que fue lo que le viste?? No lo se y francamente eso debería ya no importarme, mas por el contrario la curiosidad me corroe, "fue solo despecho" me dices y yo por supuesto que te creo, pero sin embargo aun no lo has dejado… si, es verdad nos vemos a escondidas de el y no es por que le tenga miedo, ja! Eso seria estúpido, pero no e hecho nada en contra de el debido a que tu me lo has pedido y no puedo negarme a una petición tuya…

Mas aun recuerdo claramente como todo comenzó… aun puedo recordar tus palabras aquella tarde cuando me citaste en el parque "me gustas mucho" dijiste y a mi me agarraste por sorpresa, tanto que estuve callado tratando de comprender lo que habías dicho, mas mi cabeza estaba sumida en confusión… no se que tiempo pase callado cosa que te empezó a desesperar y pronto me pediste una respuesta, pero no sabia que responder, al verme en aquella situación y sentirme por primera ves acorralado mi tonto orgullo, ese mismo que tantas otras veces me hizo perder la cabeza, surgió y con una mirada llena de reproche, si reproche porque yo jamás te miraría con odio… NUNCA!, te dije que eras muy estúpido y me dejaras en paz… fue ahí cuando te marchaste por un tiempo a tu dizque hogar y no supe de ti hasta hace unos cuantos meses, cuando Tyson organizo esa reunión, invitando a todos los beyluchadores que conocía, entonces te vi… tan hermoso como siempre pensé y mi corazón comenzó a latir deprisa cuando te acercaste a saludarme, mas te note que estabas algo extraño y ese rato no identifique el motivo (tonto de mi, sin tan solo en ese entonces te hubiera conocido mejor talvez otra hubiera sido la historia) y creo que te diste cuenta porque volteaste ese rato para irte donde él estaba y le tomaste la mano… mi mundo se ensombreció, mas cuando le dirigí una mirada él, ese ruso fatuo, me sonrió con burla y créeme hice de todo para controlarme pero no aguantaba verte con el así que huí, si yo huí cobardemente… pero quien iba a pensar que ese seria el principio de los problemas…

Paso aproximadamente un mes desde que te volví a ver y me entere mediante Max que tu estabas viviendo con él en un departamento no muy lejos, mas note en los ojos azules de mi amigo que algo andaba mal contigo, Max no me quiso decir pues te lo había prometido y aunque trate de sacarle la verdad nada expresó, iba a continuar con mi interrogatorio cuando de repente tu apareciste y creo que comprendiste lo que estaba pasando porque de inmediato diste vuelta y echaste a correr… pero si tu creías que esto se iba a quedar así, que poco me conoces ya que al igual que tu empecé mi carrera para tratar de alcanzarte, vaya que me hiciste correr mis piernas temblaban del esfuerzo pero ni aun así me di por vencido y menos tratándose de ti…

Cuando por fin te alcance te tome fuertemente del brazo para que no intentaras huir de nuevo pero cual fue mi sorpresa que cuando te sujete un grito de dolor escapo de tu boca haciendo que te soltara de inmediato y entonces caíste de rodillas abrazándote a ti mismo como protegiéndote de algo y yo me quede paralizado, cuando por fin pude reaccionar me puse de cuclillas y me acerque un poco a ti "estas bien?" pregunte notoriamente preocupado ya que yo nunca te había visto de esta forma tan… pusilánime y vulnerable, tu tan seguro y confiable dime que fue lo que te paso?? Quise preguntarte pero mi garganta se había cerrado impidiendo a las palabras salir, mas mi cuerpo no me fallo y rápidamente fui a darte mi apoyo la cual negaste al principio "no seas obstinado" te reclame y sin que objetaras algún otro reclamo te ayude a levantarte mas sin embargo supuse que me iba a resultar muy difícil el lograr que me dijeras lo que te pasaba ya que tus labios se cerraban fuertemente, no se si para reprimir las lagrimas que ya se acumulaban claramente en tus ojos o solo para impedir que salga alguna palabra de tu boca… vaya que tu también eres bastante orgulloso… pero yo no me iba rendir y si hubiera tenido que quedarme todo el día lo hubiese echo…

Paso un buen rato y la tarde poco a poco caía tornando el ambiente mágico y muy romántico… mas sin embargo para mi era la muerte de un triste día ya que aun no me has dicho nada pero al menos comenzaste a llorar silenciosa y dolorosamente aplacando un poco tu dolor, no te he vuelto a preguntar nada y aunque lo hubiera hecho dudo mucho el haber obtenido respuesta alguna… pero ya no importa en otra ocasión será, ahora lo único que puedo hacer por ti es brindarte mi compañía hasta que tu puedas confiar plenamente en mi… lo sé tu has dicho que confiabas en mi mas que en otra persona, sin embargo debido a las cosas que han pasado entre nosotros se que va ha resultar difícil hacerlo, pero como ya lo dije no me moveré hasta que tu me lo pidas esa es la simple manera que tengo de apoyarte ahora… al menos por ahora…

- gracias…- dices, sacándome de mis cavilaciones te miro y aunque no sonríes tu mirada ha vuelto a ser la misma, la que yo tanto quiero…

- no tienes porque…- respondo, miras tu reloj y de inmediato te pones de pie te veo algo asustado… asustado?? pero porque??

- debo irme- clamas algo preocupado y yo no te comprendo… algo te pasa…

- espera!- grito antes de que te marches y tu te detienes y voltas a verme- quiero conversar contigo…-

- mañana al anochecer- manifiestas y me sonríes, de algún modo me siento feliz pero a la ves estoy intranquilo como si algo no andará bien, decido regresar y al dirigirme al dojo de Tyson, una ves allí me encuentro con Max que esta muy preocupado lo noto por su mirada, al verme se acerca corriendo y pregunta por ti, le digo que ya te fuiste pero eso no parece calmarlo

- pasa algo?- pregunto mas sin embargo el me mira y niega con la cabeza estuve por objetarle algo pero no pude por que?? Porque en eso sale Tyson preguntando al rubio si ya quería comer (siempre es tan inoportuno, al menos para mi) así que ambos regresan adentro preguntándome si me quería quedar a comer yo me niego y regreso a mi departamento la cual posee una bonita vista de la ciudad y me quedo contemplándola… si, así es me la rente recientemente pues ya me parecía mucho abuso seguir alojado en el dojo de Tyson además de que Max se queda ahora con él y francamente no me gusta interrumpir… cuando cae la noche no puedo dormir todo debido a que sé que algo me han estado ocultando todos mis llamados amigos, lo único que me consuela es saber que mañana te veré y esta ves no podrás escapar a todas las preguntas que tengo preparado para ti… el sueño no llega a mi ser, me levanto y voy por algo para tomar, me dirijo al balcón una suave brisa sopla acariciando mi rostro y trayéndome de alguna manera paz… por fin he conciliado el sueño…

Ya es de día y estoy tan nervioso solo esperando el momento de verte, mi cuerpo me tiembla al saber que pronto estaré contigo, las manos me sudan, el corazón me palpita fuertemente, y la sangre se a acumulado en mi rostro, ja! cualquiera pensaría que parezco un estudiante en el día de su primera cita… o mas aun, un novio preparándose para su boda… vaya que estoy diciendo incoherencias, pero es que de verdad estoy muy nervioso y aunque faltan muchas horas para que te pueda ver no puedo controlar a mi cuerpo, así que decido salir para despejar un poco mi mente y de paso distraerme con algún juego de beyblade…

No todo resulto como quería ya que en todo lado alguna cosa me recuerda a ti, por mas simple, pequeña y efímera que sea me trae tu presencia, mas sin embargo el tiempo ha pasado y ahora me encuentro en el lugar que me dijiste y aunque es demasiado temprano no me importa porque yo te esperaría toda mi vida si es necesario… aunque espero que eso no suceda ya que un instante sin ti, me tortura el alma...

Ha llegado la hora en que nos debemos encontrar mas sin embargo aun no has llegado y yo me desespero aun mas… demonios mis manos comienzan a sudar de nuevo… ya ha pasado una hora y aun no hay señales de ti… treinta minutos mas de tortura y tu no apareces… parece que ya no vas a venir y comprendo perfectamente el hecho de que no quisieras verme mas espero un rato más…

No has llegado y talvez fue lo mejor para ambos… me levanto del banco en el cual te esperaba dispuesto para irme pero en ese instante veo que te acercas, después de todo has venido "aun ahora nunca rompes tus promesas" pienso, pero de inmediato me doy cuenta que algo no anda bien… te acercas lentamente y tambaleándote de un lado a otro… me acerco corriendo justo en el instante en que te desmayas en mis brazos y sin decir mas te llevo a mi departamento…

Ya has despertado y luces confundido, no te culpo por que yo todavía no comprendo lo que ha pasado…

- donde estoy??- preguntas

- en mi departamento- respondo y veo que te sonrojas, te ves tan lindo y confundido- te desmayaste- aclaro para que comprenda lo que ha sucedido, un vano intento de calmarte pues eso parece que te asusta mas y de un brinco te pones de pie para irte, mas sin embargo yo te retengo asiéndote del brazo, me dices que te suelte pero yo no estoy dispuesto a hacerlo sin saber que fue lo que le había pasado para que llegara en ese estado y se lo digo, pero otra ves obtengo su silencio… me suplica que lo suelte y le respondo que no lo haré hasta que me cuente todo y para demostrarle que hablo en serio cierro la puerta con llave, mala idea, pues parece que va a llorar pero ni crea que me hará cambiar de opinión aunque por dentro me destroce con cada lagrima que derrame no quiero que me siga ocultando lo que le sucede, yo… quiero ayudarle…

Se sienta en el sofá y yo lo hago a su lado… con un largo suspiro me dice que antes de venir había tenido una discusión con su 'novio' porque él no quería que salga reteniéndole del brazo, que tu le decías que te deje ir mas el te jalaba tratando de que suban a su departamento y así estuvieron un buen rato hasta que trataste de zafarte de su agarre obteniendo como resultado el caer por las gradas

- y que paso después??- pregunto sorprendido por tu historia

- me dijo que haga lo que quiera…- resoplas calmándote un poco, "todo fue mi culpa" es verdad todo por venir a verme… la culpa me corroe desgarrando mi alma y sin pensarlo dos veces te abrazo susurrándote disculpas, luces confundido pero sin dudarlo tu correspondes a mi abrazo lo que me pone muy contento pues parece que aun sientes algo por mi…

- déjalo y vente conmigo- te digo suavemente al oído, no se si mis palabras o mi aliento en tu oreja fue el causante del estremecimiento de tu cuerpo, sonrió y te abrazo mas fuerte pero tu al contrario dejaste de hacerlo…

- porque…-

- que??- pregunto algo desconcertado, no se a lo que te refieres

- porque tendría que hacer eso??- me aclaras y ya se a lo que insinúas, creo que me llego hora de hablar y yo ya me puse nervioso otra vez pero ahora que comenzaste a ser sincero lo menos que puedo hacer es retribuir tu gesto de igual modo

- porque… porque…-vaya me esta constando mas de lo que imagine… pero acá va- yo te quiero!- aunque lo grite al menos lo dije aunque no he visto tu reacción puesto que cerré mis ojos en este instante para dejarte asimilar lo que te he dicho… pasa bastante tiempo a mi parecer aunque pudieron haber sido solo unos minutos y yo continuo de igual modo, la aflicción me roe las entrañas aunque no se lo que me vayas a decir ahora por lo menos se que no te has ido, al menos no todavía… pero ahora siento que te mueves te has parado y yo no quiero mirarte, no quiero ver el instante en que salgas por esa puerta y te marches para siempre de mi vida… no lo soportaría

No se que pasa pues no escuche la puerta abrirse ni cerrarse, parece ser que aun no te has marchado, me arriesgo y abro los ojos… veo que estas parado frente a mi y me tomas de la mano para que yo también me levante, lo hago sin dudar y es entonces cuando sucede… me besas de repente, tan suave y tan dulcemente que creo estar soñando… para salir de dudas te tomo de la cintura y el contacto de tu cuerpo con el mío me hace reaccionar "no es un sueño!" grito en mi cabeza, al separarnos te miro a los ojos y veo con agrado que brillan tanto como el día que me confesaste tu amor…

- esto significa un si??- pregunto azorado, pues el rubor se a aglomerado en mi rostro y en el tuyo también, lo que no sabes es que te queda precioso el tono rosa en tu acanelada piel…

- no…- respondes y mi mundo se derrumba, no puedo creer lo que escucho…

- acaso lo prefieres a él??- pregunto incrédulo de tus palabras, mas sin embargo no quiero escuchar tu respuesta pero tampoco puedo evitar la curiosidad

- no es eso…- me aclaras- es solo que no lo puedo dejarlo así de repente…-

- por que??-

- debes darme un tiempo… solo te pido eso…- me ratificas y yo accedo y es que no me puedo negar a tus peticiones

- no quiero dejar de verte- te indico abrazándote nuevamente- aunque sea a escondidas…- me miras sorprendido, pero no me importa nada, solo estar contigo y si esa es la única forma de hacerlo pues lo hago!

- no lo se…- te veo temeroso, por que?? Acaso le temes a ese ruso, te tomo de la mano y te hago sentar en mis piernas mientras te envuelvo otra vez en mis brazos y a ti parece que te gusta ya que te has acurrucado en mi pecho sonriendo y yo sonrió de igual forma… las palabras ya no son necesarias entre nosotros porque se que has accedido a mi petición, pero me dices que es tarde y que nos veremos otro día que tu me avisaras mediante Max, yo asiento y te beso en los labios antes de dejarte marchar…

Nos vimos a escondidas durante todo un mes y Max nos ayudaba en todo, aun no se porque motivo lo hacia, pero si que sabia esconder un secreto… el pequeño yanqui incluso nos dejaba el dojo de Tyson libre sacando al gordinflón con alguna excusa mas sin decirle palabra alguna acerca de nosotros, se que le debe costar mentirle pero por algún motivo esta contento de ayudarnos.

Nuestros encuentros suelen ser cortos (al menos a mi así me lo parecen) y el tiempo se nos va en puras conversaciones, besos y caricias muy profundas mas lejos aun no hemos llegado… aunque me gustaría pero no quiero forzarte, cuando tu te sientas listo lo haremos yo se esperar…

Y todo esto me lleva al día de hoy… mas bien dicho ayer por la noche cuando se presento de sorpresa en mi departamento (y claro digo de sorpresa por que yo le di la copia de mi llave) causándome un susto de aquellos, cuando de repente entro en el baño al momento en que daba una ducha, yo no conocía ese lado suyo ya que sin pudor ni vergüenza me abrazo por la espalda y empezó a besar mi cuello, mientras sus manos ágilmente se movían por mi pecho, el calor aumento tanto que ni el agua fría con la que me bañaba lo aplacaba, pronto mis gemidos se dejaron escuchar por todo el lugar y mi respiración se volvía dificultosa… pero yo también quería disfrutar de él así que con un movimiento rápido le tome de la muñeca y lo coloque contra la pared besándole desenfrenadamente mientras le despojaba de su ropa que para ese entonces ya estaba toda mojada, pero antes de que lo haga me detuvo diciéndome que lo hagamos con la luz apagada (y es que anteriormente nunca nos habiamos quitado la ropa, pero ahora...), a estas alturas accedo aunque francamente me gustaría hacerlo con luces, ya que me encantaría contemplar tu hermoso rostro todo sonrojado y tus preciosas orbes llenas de vida… pero como siempre acepto tus condiciones

Te llevo a la cama y apago las luces como es tu voluntad aunque déjame decirte que no esta del todo mal ya que la luz que se filtra por el balcón le da un toque mágico y excitante al ambiente, tu cuerpo brilla tanto por el agua y tus ojos parecen brillar en esta oscuridad o será solo el hecho de que te ame tanto que me provoca estas alucinaciones… lo que fuese el hecho es que te amo y punto!

Me acerco a ti y te vislumbro ahí en mi cama, te has soltado el pelo y este se esparce por toda mi almohada… nunca había visto tal belleza en mi vida… con mucho cuidado me echo encima tuyo y comienzo a besarte en la boca mientras te termino de quitar la ropa (que por cierto me costo mucho trabajo, debido a lo mojada que estaba -.-U) una ves que te dejo igual que como me encontraste… me levanto y te contemplo, aunque en esta oscuridad me es un poco difícil hacerlo, mas no importa ya que mis manos se encargaran de lo que mis ojos se han privado, el de memorizar todo tu cuerpo…

Y es así como comienzo a besarte desde la punta de los pies lo cual te causa cosquillas ya que lo has expresado con esa risa tan maravillosa y contagiante que tienes… asciendo por tus piernas y has parado de reír, aunque no estoy seguro tu piel se ha estremecido y un grito ahogado ha salido de tu boca

- estas bien??- pregunto porque talvez te he lastimado y es que todavía soy un amateur en estas cosas

- si…- respondes- es solo que me lastime la pierna-

Vaya tus accidentes son cada ves mas frecuentes ya que cada ves apareces con alguna excusa nueva para alguna herida o marca que llevas en tu piel, y aunque te he preguntado muchas veces me dices que fue el descuido tuyo, pero se que tu no eres así… algún día tendrás que confesarme…

Me quede quieto ante mis cavilaciones y eso parece que lo has notado ya que te has sentado y tomando mi rostro depositas un beso que pronto se vuelve mas profundo y apasionado cayendo los dos en la cama, yo encima de ti, continuamos el beso hasta que la necesidad de aire se hace presente aunque este beso aumento la excitación en ambos pues yo claramente lo he sentido y se que tu también lo hiciste, ahora estoy tan cerca de tu rostro que e notado el rubor que cubre tu piel… me fascinas… comienzo a repartir besos por toda tu cara llegando así a tus extravagantes orejas, tienes ligeros temblores y respiras mas agitadamente

- parece que halle tu punto débil- susurro lo bastante bajo para que mi aliento te haga cosquillas y tu respondes clavando tus uñas y arañando mi piel causando que aumente mi excitación, sin esperar vuelvo a besarte en la boca tan frenéticamente que siento a mi lengua fundida con la tuya tanto que ya no se si es mía o tuya… pero otra ves la necesidad de oxigeno se hace presente y nos separamos dando bocanadas de aire tratando de recuperar el perdido, pero yo no puedo esperar tanto así que continuo lo que hacia solo que esta vez me concentro en tu cuello dejándolo empapado con mi saliva continuo mi descenso por tu cuerpo y llego a tus tetillas las cuales succiono mientras que a la vez dentro mi boca las lamo, jugando con la otra pellizcándola suavemente… ahora son mas claros tus gemidos y eso me gusta mucho, una vez que abandono mi labor hago lo mismo con la otra, tus manos toman fuertemente de mis hombros creo que para mañana me quedaran marcas, sonrió ya que así sabré que no estoy soñando… ahora estoy en tu vientre e introduzco mi lengua en tu ombligo logrando de ti mas gemidos que me incitan a continuar mas cuando me acerco a la parte de ti que tanto deseo me dices que me detenga aunque me resulta difícil lo hago y te miro pues tu te has sentado, mi mirada claramente exige una explicación para que me hayas detenido…

sonríes y me dices que ahora te toca a ti el saborearme, sonrió y me recuesto en la cama, ahora eres tu el que esta encima mío y la fricción de nuestros cuerpos me da mucho placer pero mas aun el sentir tu boca en mi cuello el cual succionas dejándome una marca (aunque después de todo nunca me saco la bufanda, así que nadie lo notara) pero no conforme con ello me clavas tus colmillos cual vampiro hago una mueca de dolor y tu rápidamente me besas la boca disculpándote, por que lo hiciste te pregunto y respondes que es algo que siempre deseaste hacerme desde la ves que te dije que en tu otra vida bien pudiste ser drácula, rió vaya que cosas se te ocurren, me preguntas si te perdono y te respondo que tendrás que convencerme para que lo haga, comprendes lo que quiero decir y precipitadamente tomas con tu boca la mía en un contacto efímero… dirigiéndote después a mi pecho el cual lengüeteas como si fuera un dulce vaya que cada movimiento tuyo me cautiva y arranca los suspiros mas profundos de mi ser… te detienes y me miras yo te sonrió pero antes de que pueda reaccionar te apoderas de mi parte mas sensible succionándolo para este entonces he perdido toda la razón, ya no se nada que no fuera esta placentera sensación que me causas, me aferro fuertemente de las sabanas mientras tu continuas sorbiendo mi miembro, empiezo a seguir tu ritmo con mis caderas y se que estoy a punto de explotar mas tu no te apartas y engulles todo el liquido que expulse… respiro agitadamente y con mi mano te llamo para que te acuestes a mi lado pero no lo haces, por el contrario te sientas en mi estomago dejando tu miembro… muy cerca de mi rostro, me preguntas si ya me he cansado… j aja j aja que no sabes quien soy… paso mi lengua por mis labios humedeciéndolos en una clara muestra de que quiero lo que me ofreces, me miras lujuriosamente y bajándote de mi estomago te acomodas en la cama, llego mi turno de 'saborearte' como tu lo hiciste, te acaricio suavemente despertando así la excitación en tu cuerpo, sonrió pues lo he logrado te miro antes de comenzar a degustarte gimes y te estremeces, mis manos sujetan fuertemente tu cadera para que no te muevas tanto y tu sujetas mi nuca tratando de aumentar el gozo, tus caderas comienzan con el ritmo y yo me acoplo a ellas, prontamente tu cuerpo se tensa se que estas a punto de venirte pero no pienso separarme quiero saber cual es tu sabor… el liquido blanquecino es expulsado y mi boca ansiosamente lo absorbe, tal como lo pensé es dulce como tu… te beso los labios depositando en ellos un poco de tu sabor, recuperas un poco el aliento y me dices que quieres que te haga mío… vaya es lo que siempre quise, puesnunca llegabamos tan lejos como lo habiamos hecho y ahorapasábamos a mas...mas tu eres el que me lo ha pedido y hoy tu mandas… pero antes te pregunto si estas seguro de lo que me pides asientes y te tomo de la cintura para darte la vuelta, pues según se esa es la manera mas fácil de penetración sin que te duela mucho… antes te beso el cuello para relajarte mientras te introduzco un dedo respiras agitadamente mis labios se dirigen a tus orejas logrando que gimas aun mas al momento que te introduzco un segundo y tercer dedo, tus gemidos aumentan de tono, comienzo a moverlos lentamente a medida que vas relajándote… ya es el momento y lentamente te penetro aunque no te veo el rostro se que estas derramando lagrimas y sueltas gritos de dolor, te pregunto si estas bien y tu en respuesta te acomodas para que yo continué… vaya que eres estrecho lo que me indica (para mi felicidad) que hasta ahora no lo has hecho con él, y de un grito tanto tuyo como mío te penetro totalmente y me quedo quieto mientras te acostumbras, hasta eso te beso la espalda y el cuello lamiendo todo tu sudor que para mi no es mas que otro de los afrodisíacos que derrama tu cuerpo… me dices que puedo continuar y empiezo con las embestidas suavemente y aumentando la velocidad a medida que me lo pides… estoy perdiendo la cordura, ya ni se en que momento yo también e empezado a gemir tan fuerte repitiendo tu nombre y tu el mío ambos acabamos al mismo tiempo… caemos rendidos, yo encima tuyo me muevo pero tu me detienes y dices que no quieres que salga de ti que aun quieres sentirme, yo te abrazo y me quedo cubriendo tu cuerpo, te estoy aplastando pero tu solo ríes y bostezas en un claro gesto de cansancio, es ahora cuando salgo de ti y te acomodo en mi pecho yo también estoy cansado pero no tanto como tu pues inmediatamente te duermes… esto me da tiempo de contemplarte y reflexionar en lo que ha pasado… vaya todo el tiempo que perdí por causa de mi orgullo… mas ahora es diferente… el cansancio llega a mi y me rindo ante el pues es mas fuerte que yo…

La luz del sol se cuela por el balcón siendo rápidamente enlutadas por las hermosas joyas que tiene por ojos mi amado neko, esos ojos que cuando sonríen brindan mas luz que el mismísimo sol pero que son de igual color mas sin embargo han logrado brindarme un calor incomparable pues al despertar me tope con ellos… si, para mi sorpresa ya estabas de pie y cambiado, te sujeto de la mano haciendo que caigas en mis brazos, no quiero que te vayas no después de lo que ha pasado tu comprendes lo que quiero decir y me abrazas fuertemente

- tengo que regresar… esperan por mi…- dices y yo se que te refieres a él, pero aun así niego con la cabeza, me sueltas y te liberas de mi agarre suavemente (y es que todo lo que haces es tan delicado…) y me miras a los ojos para que te comprenda, yo lo hago siempre lo he hecho mas sin embargo hasta ahora no me dices que te retiene con el, en ocasiones te he preguntado porque te metiste con el y solo me dices despecho, pero si es solo eso por que no lo dejas, a lo que tu me respondías que le debías mucho y que a pesar de todo sentías cariño por él…

- que sientes por mi??- te pregunto ya que antes no lo había mencionado por miedo tu respuesta, si admito que cuando se trata de esas cosas del corazón soy un cobarde ya que nunca me enseñaron a lidiar con esta clase de problemas… y es muy difícil aprenderlo por uno mismo, pero no tengo otra opción así que todo me resulta nuevo y aventurado… pero después de la noche que hemos pasado se que tu me quieres tanto o mas que yo y eso es exactamente lo que quiero oír de tu propia boca

- yo… claro que te quiero…- hace una pausa- pero…-

- pero que!- estoy demasiado exaltado y todo por que no se que sucede…

- no es nada…- respondes mas tu mirada dice otra cosa… sigues ocultándome algo… pero si no me dices ahora esperare, después de todo siempre lo he hecho…

- oye!- te llamo y te quedas observándome- después de lo de anoche…- un sonrojo aparece tanto en tu rostro como en el mío- quiero que te mudes conmigo… que dices??-

- no lo se…- dices y bajas la mirada con ese semblante triste raramente visto en ti, ahora mas que nunca estoy decidido

- si tu no lo haces, yo iré a hablar con el!!- te advierto, no quiero imponerte nada pero hay algo que me da un mal presagio y hasta que no sepa que es quiero tenerte a mi lado ya que no me perdonaría el hecho de que salgas lastimado

Me miras asustado… mis ojos te han vuelto a intimidar?? Tonto de mi… yo no quiero que me temas, así que trato de calmarme y te sonrió, tu también cambias esa expresión de miedo por una mas suave y te abrazo

- jamás quiero pelear contigo- te susurro- pero no soporto que estés con él…-

- dame un par de días para que me vaya contigo- dices y mi corazón da un brinco de alegría te beso apasionadamente y trato de que volvamos a la cama pero tu te me escapas y con una sonrisa me dices que serás mío al empezar la semana, la sangre se aglomera en mi rostro provocándome rubor

Dos días... dos días... 48 horas... 2880 minutos... 172800 segundos.... podré aguantar?? Podré contener mis deseos de verte?? No lo se... pero hace unos minutos te fuiste de acá y ya te extraño... talvez piensen que soy dependiente de ti, y me temo es verdad ya que mi ser entero me reclama tu presencia, cada poro de mi cuerpo quiere extasiarse de tu aroma tan embriagador, en todo el tiempo que te conozco tu siempre has sido el motivo de mis preocupaciones (aunque fuera como solo amigos...) mas sin embargo ahora tu eres mi aire, mi sol, mis pensamientos, mi vida...

Me adentro en la ducha para así calmar un poco el calor que aun me sofoca y es que lo que acabamos de experimentar fue totalmente glorioso, me abrazo a mi mismo para ver si aun contengo algo de tu esencia pero me resulta en vano ya se ha esfumado al igual que tu... mas me reconforta saber que nuestro destino es permanecer juntos y así será en poco tiempo, solo debo mantener la cordura y no correr tras de ti... mas debo hacerlo por que yo te lo prometí

El día transcurre como cualquier otro para mi, y es que sin ti todo se vuelve tan monótono, tan vacío, tan superfluo... no se que hacer, ya me entretuve jugando con algunos niños en el parque mas ellos no eran contendientes para mi... pero pronto se me ocurre una idea y es el de ir a visitar a aquellas personas que he llegado a considerar mis amigos, por lo menos con ellos pasare un rato y quien sabe incluso pueda distraer mi mente en otra cosa que no seas tu y tu hermosa sonrisa....

- hola- saludo con la naturalidad que me caracteriza

- Ahhh hola!!- me responde el pequeño rubio con esa sonrisa angelical que posee- que bueno que vienes a visitarnos, justamente ahora pensábamos jugar un poco de bey... y contigo aquí será mucho mas divertido- continua yo solo asiento con la cabeza y paso al dojo

Tal como lo preví me sirvieron de distracción y el tiempo paso volando en todo el tiempo que beybatallamos y luego comimos (al menos Max y yo, porque Tyson... ustedes ya lo conocen) y sin darme cuenta ya era de noche, solo un día mas "un día mas.." me repetía mentalmente y sin darme cuenta sonreía

- estas bien??- me preguntaba Tyson

- eh??- digo y noto sus caras sorprendidas y las miradas que entre ellos se lanzaban, cosa que no me gusto pues parecía que hablaban de mi, aunque no dijeran palabra alguna pero los conocía lo suficiente para saber que era lo que se pensaban...

Y antes de que otra cosa ocurriera me despedí y regrese a mi departamento, solo un día mas...

Amanece un nuevo día y a pesar que pase otra noche sin dormir no importa ya que fue el mejor desvele que tuve, ya que me pase toda la noche recordando los detalles de lo acontecido, todos tus besos, tus gestos, la suavidad de tu piel, tu olor, tus gemidos, tu sabor... mas este nuevo día prometía algo y eso era una esperanza para mi atormentado ser... una oportunidad de ser feliz...

Las horas parecen transcurrir rápido a diferencia del día anterior, talvez se deba a lo excitado que esta mi corazón al saber que mañana podré verte y estar contigo sin tener que ocultarlo mas.. sin tener que callar mis sentimientos y poder besarte y abrazarte a vista de todos para que sepan que tu eres mío y solamente mío, llevarte a comer y pasear contigo por las tardes mientras todos me envidian al tener a alguien tan hermoso y perfecto a mi lado, a alguien como tu...

El sol se oculta... lo que significa que el día esta muriendo mas no me importa, ya nada en realidad me importa solo el hecho que ponto te tendré entre mis brazos y que mayor felicidad que esa... pero algo esta inexacto ya que muy a mi pesar el corazón a ratos me oprime el pecho causándome una sensación extraña, mas lo estuve ignorando todo el día pero ahora es mas fuerte.

Me fijo el reloj '11:45 pm' me indican las manecillas del artefacto, aunque ya estoy acostado en mi cama aun no puedo dormir y a diferencia de otros días es por el sentimiento de desazón que desde la tarde me ha estado consumiendo es por ello que decidí a primera hora del día ir a buscarte, sin importarme siquiera el hecho de que hayas confesado o no nuestra relación y es que este sentimiento que me embarga pide a gritos el tenerte cerca, aun no se por que.... '12:15 am' indica el reloj

- bueno, mejor duermo para buscar a mi koi temprano- hablo en vos alta para ver si así calmo un poco las ansias que me consumen, cierro los ojos mas sin embargo otra ves los tengo abiertos y no es por que el insomnio me haya atacado, no! Es por el maldito teléfono que ha empezado a repicar, puesto que la persona que llama no desiste en su intento no tengo otra cosa mas que contestar

- alo- contesto dejando en claro mi descontento

- hola...- responden y esa voz es inconfundible

- Max, viste que hora es??-

- es importante... dime Rei esta contigo??- a la sola mención de su nombre un escalofrió recorre mi piel

- no- hablo tratando de sonar inflexible mas mi voz me delata y es que cuando se trata de él no puedo fingir la angustia que me provoca y sin querer pregunto- por que??-

- hace unos momentos me llamo y...- por su voz sabia que dudaba el decirlo- creo que peleo con él...-

- y eso que- respondo ya que mejor si lo habían hecho pues eso solo significaba que ya sabia de lo que había entre los dos...

- tu no entiendes!!!- me grito el yanqui

- entender que- le digo también molesto y es que nadie me gritaba de esa forma, no a mí... mas lo que me estaba a punto de enterar cambiaria todo completamente...

TBC...............

bueno hasta aqui sera, y para que vean que no perdi tiempo tambien subire otro fic y de acuerdo a los reviews que reciba los actualizare (osea el fic que reciba mas reviews actualizare primero...) asi que espero sus comentarios hasta el sabado y el lunes subire la historia que mas les gusto... les parece??

Hasta entonces......


	2. cap 2

Acá tienen!! Tal como les prometí la continuación y francamente espero les guste (aun continuo con bloqueo... pero creo que me salió bien... ustedes dirán U.U)

Lo que me estaba a punto de enterar cambiaria todo completamente... Pude oír los sollozos del rubio en el teléfono, lo que aumento mi desazón

- Max dime que ocurre- lo animo para que de una ves hable suavizando mi voz, y es que se que Max estaba ocultándome algo y mi instinto me decía que era respecto a mi adorado neko... podía sentir mis entrañas ser consumidas por el fuego, pero no ese fuego que Rei provoca con solo sonreírme, mas bien era como el fuego de los mismísimos infiernos, aquel que consume y devora todo a su paso dejando un camino de desolación y cenizas... ahora me sentía así... vació...- Max...- volví a nombrarle

- lo que pasa es que... cada ves que ellos pelean alguien sale lastimado...- dice, no lo comprendo todavía pero a mi mente llegan los recuerdos de todas las veces que Rei aparecía con una marca en su piel y con ella una mentira... no puedo describir lo que entonces ocurrió conmigo.. pero las palabras mas hirientes recién harían su aparición- Kai... Rei es maltratado por ese que se hace llamar su novio...- continua confirmando así todas mis dudas... así que eso era...

No podía dar crédito a lo que oía, acaso era verdad?? Ese estúpido golpeaba a mi amado neko?? No, no, no, no, NO!!!! como se atrevía?? "Lo voy a matar!!" pensaba y es que quien con corazón era capas de dañar a un ser tan puro como lo era Rei... no lo entiendo... y ahora por mi culpa el neko podría estar sufriendo... yo que le obligue a decirle la verdad sobre nosotros, lo conducí a manos de su verdugo y todo por mi maldito egoísmo de quererlo solo para mi, sé que eso no esta mal pero primero debí haber preguntado sobre aquello que tantas otras veces había causado pesar en su rostro, pero sin embargo yo no hice nada esperando que él me contara todo cuando lo quisiera, cuando en realidad debía haberle exigido la verdad de sus penas... y es que nunca se cuando debo ser firme y cuando no... sin saber como las lagrimas brotaron de mis ojos como cascada y mi corazón se estrujaba del dolor... el mismo dolor que yo le había causado a Rei...

- Kai... estas ahí??... Kai...- llamaba el rubio mas yo me encontraba en total congoja, sin decir mas colgué el teléfono y aunque era muy entrada la noche eso no me iba a detener tenia que encontrarlo y pronto, estaba completamente decidido, iría a su departamento y me lo llevaría de ahí... si eso haría!

Apresuradamente cogí mis pantalones y una camisa, ya me disponía a salir solo faltaba mis zapatos y mientras terminaba de ponérmelos, mi cabeza comenzaba a formular un plan para sacarlo de ahí... "un momento!" por que tenia que trazar un plan, lo único que haría era: ir, tocar el timbre, esperar a que me abrieran y si me encontraba con Bryan, pues le regalaría un golpe de mi parte y luego me llevaría a Rei, ja! Veremos si intenta retenerme... sonó el timbre de la puerta sacándome de mis designios "quien podría ser a esta hora??" mas eso no me interesaba pues quien fuera que sea lo iba a despachar pronto, así fue que tomando la perilla de la puerta la gire... dándome de frente con aquel que era dueño de mis emociones, si! Mi querido neko estaba parado frente a mi... y yo que pensaba rescatarlo, pero el al parecer ya había escapado, estaba muy feliz mas todo eso se borro en un instante...

- Kai... – susurro y luego se desvaneció en mis brazos...

- Rei!!- le grite mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza y las lagrimas prontamente hicieron su aparición, podía notar lo frágil de su cuerpo o mas bien de su espíritu?? No estaba seguro... lo único que importaba ahora era que estaba conmigo y yo lo iba a proteger

Sujetándole con delicadeza lo cargue en mis brazos, como tantas veces lo había hecho, solo que ahora debía ser mas delicado con el, temía dañarlo (mas de lo que ya estaba) así que como si de una frágil figura de cristal se tratase lo conduje hasta mi habitación y lo deposite suavemente en la cama mientras yo iba a buscar el botiquín de emergencias para sanar sus heridas

Prontamente le retire su camisa y vi con horror las marcas en su piel, algunas de ellas lucían recientes...

- por esto es que no querías hacerlo con la luz prendida...- te reclamaba en voz baja, sabiendo que quizás no me escucharías- no querías que viera tus heridas... eres un tonto!- al mismo tiempo que te regañaba las lagrimas volvían a brotar de mis ojos, por tu culpa he llorado tantas veces hoy que en toda mi maldita existencia

Seque mis ojos y comencé la tarea de curar las laceraciones en tu piel, mas al volver a sentir tu piel bajo mis dedos no podía impedir los choques de electricidad que me producías y es que te quiero tanto... como puedo enfadarme contigo a sabiendas que tu no eras culpable de lo que te había sucedido, sino mas bien eras la victima en todo este enredo...

Pronto a mi mente vino las imágenes del primer momento en que te vi... cuando te enfrentaste a Tyson llamando de inmediato mi atención, luego el incidente en China con tus ex compañeros los White Tigres, y luego el campeonato mundial... cuando te enfrentaste a él, aun no logro comprender porque aceptaste estar con Bryan después de que casi una ves te mato! No comprendo que fue lo que hizo él para lograr tenerte... mas recuerdos vienen a torturarme la cabeza... no quiero recordar, no ahora cuando tú necesitas toda mi atención.

Me dirijo al baño a mojar mi cabeza y enfriarla un poco, me miro al espejo y me río de mi mismo, quien creyera que yo era el mismo Kai Hiwatari que hace un tiempo infundía miedo a todo aquel que osara a posar su vista en mi... mas ahora solo queda la sombra de aquel que una vez fui... y todo por enamorarme... pero a la vez mis ojos brillaban de una forma inusual... talvez con mas vida?? podría ser y es que el tiempo que he pasado junto a Rei fueron los momentos mas felices de mi miserable vida y cambiaria todo aquello que una ves fui por un segundo a su lado, aunque sea para padecer... no importaría ya que sufrir solo demostraría que estoy vivo cosa que antes dudaba, vuelvo a mojar mi rostro y secarlo con una toalla, ahora si me siento mas aliviado... escucho unos quejidos y se que te has despertado acuciosamente me dirijo a donde te encuentras y efectivamente te has despertado

Tus ojos se abren lentamente y yo estoy a la expectativa de que me veas, y es que lo que mas me gusta hacer es contemplarlas, si contemplar a ese par de soles que tienes tan llenos de vida... mas ahora que lo has hecho noto que su resplandor ha desaparecido, eso me entristece mucho ya que a través de ellos puedo notar el sufrimiento que has pasado...

- Rei...- te llamo y tu diriges tu mirada a mi, lagrimas han empezado a caer de tus orbes doradas y yo no soporto verte así... me siento a tu lado y rodeándote con mi brazo te acerco a mi, tu llanto comienza a ser mas fuerte y siento que mi corazón se rompe, deposito un beso en tu frente- tranquilo... ya paso todo...- te susurro, levantas tu rostro y seco con mis dedos delicadamente tus ojos, no me gusta verte así...

- lo siento...- mas que palabras parecen un quejido arrancado desde lo mas profundo de tu ser, tomo tu rostro con mis manos para que tus ojos se fijen en los míos y sepas que todo lo que te diré es nada mas que la pura verdad

- no tienes que disculparte...- susurro cerca de tu rostro y te sonrió lo mas tiernamente que mi corazón me inspira y es que el contemplarte así tan vulnerable y desgastado me causa una infinidad de sentimientos desde la compasión hasta la ira

- no quería que te enteraras de esta forma- dice mientras se toca las lesiones que su cuerpo refleja mientras yo muerdo mi labio inferior para no derrumbarme ahí mismo, debo ser fuerte por él y por mi... por los dos... por nuestro amor...

- no dejare que algo así vuelva a ocurrir...- mi voz empezaba a quebrarse- yo... te protegeré- le dije y lo abrace fuertemente pero a la ves delicadamente no quería causarle mas daño

- Kai...- murmuras y te libero de mis brazos para verte a la cara, he visto que te sonrojas y eso causa un brinco en mi corazón- puedo darme un ducha??- preguntas aun avergonzado, vaya que eres lindo... me paro de la cama y te extiendo la mano para conducirte al baño

Una ves allí te indico el lugar donde se encuentra tanto el jaboncillo como es shampoo, abro el grifo del agua caliente y lo dejo correr, mientras tu te empiezas a desvestir y un sonrojo cubre rápidamente mis mejillas, te volteas y me ves pero al igual que yo te ruborizas... me pongo de pie y salgo dicientote que me llames si necesitas algo tu asientes y me sonríes, salgo y dejo entreabierta la puerta para poder escucharte (por si necesita algo... pervés �U)

Aprovecho este instante para llamar a Max ya que apuesto que esta muy preocupado por lo que sucedió, ya que sino no creo que me hubiera llamado, marco el número del dojo y apenas repica el teléfono cuando el rubio contesta presuroso "debió estar al pendiente del teléfono" pienso y sonrió ya que Max es realmente un muy buen amigo

- hola- dice algo agitado

- Max- respondo

- Kai??- no respondo nada y el continua- sabes algo de Rei??-

- esta conmigo-

- que bueno...- dice y un suspiro sale de su boca- esta bien??-

- no tan bien...- digo y mi voz vuelve a quebrarse- por que no me lo dijiste antes??- le reclamo

- Rei no quería que te enteres... pensó que podría manejarlo el solo...-

- sabes que podía sucederle algo mucho peor...-

- si...-

- desde cuando pasa esto?? o desde cuando lo sabias??- le pregunto

- este...-

- Max...- le digo en tono de advertencia- dime la verdad... por favor-

- fue unos días después de que llegaron acá... Rei me dijo que comenzó a portarse muy extraño y a tenerle mas celos y después él comenzó a...- pauso un instante, creo que le costaba mucho decirlo- tratar de forzarlo para que se acueste con él y Rei se negó es ahí cuando empezó a golpearlo-

- así que no se acostó con él...- lo dije mas para mi, pero lo suficientemente fuerte ya que me oyó el pequeño yanqui

- Rei quería que su primera ves fuera con alguien que él amase...- mi corazón comenzó a latir muy fuerte "Rei me ama... mi neko me ama..." una sonrisa se formo en mis labios- pero hoy... no se porque pelearon...-

- por mi culpa...- respondí y parece que Max se quedo boquiabierto- le dije a Rei que terminara con él para que se venga a vivir conmigo- le aclare

- ahhh ya veo... que bueno que ahora este contigo-

- si pero creo que no esta del todo bien, me preocupa-

- mañana a primera hora iremos para visitarle te parece??-

- claro- respondí

- que bien! Hasta mañana- se despidió alegre el rubio

- si, adiós- y luego colgué; así que esto lleva unos meses... no podía creer todo lo que había tenido que soportar mi lindo gatito "pero esto no se quedara así..." el cretino de Bryan me las iba a pagar, mi orgullo así lo exigía pero mas que nada mi amor por Rei instaba a una venganza cruel y despiadada, al estilo Hiwatari.

- Kai!! Kai!!- gritaba desde el baño mi neko y yo fui corriendo a su encuentro, mas al entrar casi me voy de espaldas pues mi amado de encontraba de pie en la tina completamente desnudo- me prestas una toalla??- me dice y sonríe algo apenado con ese color carmín cubriendo sus mejillas, sus ojos comienzan a tener de nuevo ese brillo y es que parece que el baño le cayo bien después de todo incluso luce mas tranquilo

- c-c-claro- le digo e inmediatamente saco las toallas y le doy una a él que envuelve en su cintura mientras que yo me acerco con la otra para ayudarle a secarse, con la mano temblorosa retiro unos cuantos cabellos de su rostro y acaricio su mejilla, el me sonríe y apoya toda su cara en mi mano depositando en ella un beso... ese gesto solo hace que lo ame mas...

Le cubro con la otra toalla desde la cabeza y restriego la misma alborotando su cabello, el me sigue sonriendo... lo ayudo a salir de la bañera y aun tomando su mano lo llevo de nuevo a mi recamara haciendo que se siente en la cama mientras yo le busco alguna pijama para que se vista, al fin halle algo que le puede quedar y se los paso, el se los viste y veo con agrado que le queda perfectamente, pero perfectamente hermoso ya que ese color solo logra que resalte sus ojos ambarinos... le tomo con mis brazos por la cintura delicadamente y deposito un beso tierno en sus labios, para luego hacer que se acueste en la cama y yo junto a él aun abrazándole, mi gatito se acurruca en mi pecho y comienza a bostezar, tapo a ambos con las sabanas y sonríe

- se nota que estas cansado...- le digo y sonrió, él solo asiente y se aferra mas a mi cuerpo para luego dejarse caer en los brazos de Morfeo, yo por el contrario no tengo sueño y me quedo ahí contemplándote mientras acaricio su pelo sacándole lindos ronroneos, me encanta cada ves mas... desearía poder quedarme así contemplándole todo el tiempo pero el calor que provoca su cuerpo me envuelve produciéndome paz... sin resistirme mas cedo ante el sueño

Apenas y pasaron unas horas cuando siento que se mueve en mis brazos lo que provoca que despierte y veo que esta teniendo un sueño... mas bien una pesadilla

- no... Bryan... por favor...- hablas dormido y lagrimas empiezan a salir de sus ojos cerrados...

- tranquilo... él no te hará nunca mas daño...- le susurro y beso sus cabellos, logrando calmarle, le abrazo mas fuerte y continuo besando su negruzco pelo hasta que por fin logras tranquilizarte, ante esto solo puedo imaginar todo lo que pasaste y odiar aun mas al imbécil de Bryan... después caigo rendido y permito el paso al cansancio...

El sol hace su aparición por el balcón, chocando de frente con mi rostro y haciendo un gesto de molestia abro los ojos para luego posarlos en él, mi koi, sonrío pues tu también haces gestos de molestia ante aquel astro que ha interrumpido tu sueño a mi vista tus acciones parecen los de un gatito cuando despierta... te cubro con mi cuerpo para impedir que te de la luz del sol ya que lo que mas necesitas es dormir para aplacar los gritos de tu espíritu que ha sufrido tanto en tan poco tiempo...

Me fijo la hora y ya pasan de las 10 de la mañana, pero eso poco importa mas sin embargo debo levantarme y es que están tocando el timbre "debe ser Max" pienso y es que quedo de venir hoy, antes de levantarme con cuidado volteo a Rei para que el sol no moleste su descanso... difícilmente pero lo consigo y me dirijo a la puerta, no es necesario que me cubra ya que me dormí con ropa, con pesar me acerco hasta ella y la abro...

TBC........

A que no adivinan quien puede ser... acaso Max?? O talvez Bryan?? O algún otro metiche?? Bueno será hasta el siguiente capitulo... y si les gusta ya saben que hacer.... correcto!! manden Reviews con su comentario y díganme si quieren que lo amplíe mas por que tengo pensado en el otro capitulo terminarlo...

Ahora a contestar Reviews:

**Athena Oscura**: a que si?? pues yo creo que con este capitulo se te aclararan algunas dudas... y porfa no te enojes ya que a mi parecer lo deje mas en suspenso o no?? y te apoyo en todo KAIXREI 4EVER!!!

**La LoKa KeLLy**: no esperaba menos de ti... (muy buena tu deduccion D), con este capitulo yo creo que se te aclarar todo y bueno respecto al final todavia no lo se... es que vamos a ver que surge mientras escribo...

**GabZ**: como que no te agrada mi Nekito?? O.o(bueno bueno no soy quien para juzgar gustos), lo que me alegra es que al menos ya te cae... aunque sea un tantito... pero bueno aca tienes la actualizacion y espero te guste

estaré esperando sus respuestas!!!


	3. cap 3

Se que me tarde y es que no puede ingresar a la pagina y ahora mismo me costo mucho trabajo subirla… solo espero que les guste, solo falta un capitulo mas para que acabe y prometo subirlo lo mas pronto que pueda mientras tanto disfruten de este capitulo… 

x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-

- tanto tiempo...- saluda y yo aun estoy absorto y turbado ya que mi mente aun no a procesado el motivo de esta visita tan inesperada y ahora en un momento como este... él aparece de la nada con su usual sonrisa, como si el tiempo no hubiera transcurrido y antes de que me de cuenta pasa dentro el departamento y toma posesión del sofá, echándose como si de su cama se tratase... mi cabeza sale del trance en el cual había ingresado y lo mas frío que pude le dije

- que haces acá Ivanov??-

- que?? Acaso ya no puedo venir a visitarte??- me reclama haciendo una mueca de disgusto

- no lo hiciste en todo este tiempo...- no es que me haya importado pero es Tala de quien estamos hablando- y si ahora lo haces es por algo...- acoto

- yo??!! Querer algo de ti??!!- casi y grita el muy estúpido

- dime que quieres??- le apresuro ya que con Rei en esa situación no estoy dispuesto a seguir sus tontos juegos y parece que lo ha notado ya que su rostro se pone serio y se sienta como es debido en el sofá

- él esta aquí, verdad??- pregunta y yo no puedo hacer mas que tensarme, lo que para Tala es una afirmación de mi parte... el pelirrojo se pone de pie y se dirige a mi habitación "demonios!!" pienso y me apresuro a darle alcance... me paro delante de él con la mas fiera de mis miradas, sin embargo a Tala no parece afectarle por el contrario sonríe toscamente

- vaya, vaya- repite mientras da la vuelta en dirección nuevamente a la sala donde vuelve a sentarse- así que Bryan tenia razón..-

La sola mención de ese nombre me provoca una profunda ira y Tala parece notarlo pues su cara a vuelto a cambiar y ahora se ve temeroso??, me acerco hasta él y con mi voz aun mas fría le interrogo

- donde esta ahora ese imbécil??- acerco mi rostro al suyo que aun continua asustado, afilo mas mis ojos y vuelvo a repetirle la pregunta, el en cambio retoma la tranquilidad de siempre y contesta

- no lo se... es por eso que vine, para saber si ya lo habías matado- que!! Acaso se esta burlando de mi?? Pero otras preguntas asaltan mi mente

- tu... sabias de todo esto??- el se pone de pie y me da la espalda

- recién me entere hace unos días- lo dice tan tranquilo que me confunde

- como...-

- Bryan me dijo que Rei lo estaba engañando y que debió darle su merecido...- engañando?? Si lo hacia, "lo hacia conmigo" pensé y Tala volteo a verme notando con claridad mi reacción- así que es verdad??-

- si...- respondí mas continué porque algo no estaba claro- el te dijo que hace unos días, no es cierto??-

- correcto- señalo

- pero el hecho de que Bryan golpea a Rei- un nudo se formo en mi garganta al pronunciar esas palabras mas debía continuar- no es de días sino de meses... acaso el te dijo eso??-

- no es cierto...- respondió y sus ojos claramente manifestaron desasosiego, mostrando que no mentía- desde hace cuanto??-

- no se exactamente...- respondí y me senté en el lugar que Tala había desocupado- pero esto no se quedara así- y un gruñido escapo de mi boca

- no te creo Hiwatari-

- tu me conoces bien y sabes que no estoy mintiendo- le dije, el pareció notar la angustia en mi rostro

- puedo verlo??- pregunto y supuse al instante que se refería a Rei

- esta durmiendo...- conteste ya que por nada del mundo quería perturbar su descanso

- que haces aquí??- escuche que decían y de inmediato identifique la voz de mi querido neko, el cual se sostenía del marco de la puerta, al parecer después de todo si hicimos ruido y es que olvide la sensibilidad auditiva que posee

Rápidamente me acerque y le brinde mi ayuda, la cual acepto contento ya que me sonrió, pero al fijar nuevamente la vista a Ivanov sus ojos volvieron a mostrar enojo... lo lleve hasta el sofá y cuidadosamente lo senté y yo a su lado

- pregunte que haces aquí??- insistió- para que viniste??, pretendes acaso burlarte de mi??- yo no entendía nada de lo que decía Rei... y es que acaso Tala tenia algo que ver con lo que le había pasado al gatito??, mire a Ivanov y vi que estaba tenso lo que confirmaba mis dudas

- Tala..- intervine- hay algo que no me dijiste??-

- Kai.. yo...- se notaba clarito sus nervios

- vamos Tala cuéntale a Kai- fije de nuevo mi vista en Rei y el no dejaba de ver a Tala- dile que tu y Bryan también me engañaban...-

- que??- dije y mire a Ivanov, no podía creerlo

- yo... yo...- ese tartamudeo solo confirmaba lo que Rei decía- y tu como sabes??- cuestiono a mi neko mientras yo seguía boquiabierto

- el hecho de que Bryan prácticamente me echara del departamento algunas tardes y también encontrar las cartas que se enviaban... vamos no soy ningún estúpido- pauso pues se notaba que le faltaba el aire y es que aun no se ha recuperado- aparte de que él me lo confirmo... cuando me golpeo...- bajo la vista al suelo y yo lo tome de la mano ya que lo menos que quería es que volviera a llorar, mi alma ya no aguantaría ver sus hermosos ojos inundados de lagrimas

- Rei que paso??- pregunto el pelirrojo, la pregunta que hasta ahora no había podido hacerla yo, otro la había hecho- no puedo creer que Bryan hiciera esas cosa que me dijo Kai...-

- que no, que no!- grito Rei y me sorprendí pues hasta ahora no lo había visto tan enfadado- mira lo que me hizo!!- diciendo esto se puso de pie y se saco la parte de arriba del pijama, dejando al descubierto todas las heridas, moretones y cicatrices que su cuerpo poseían

Tala no podía creerlo pues sus ojos se abrieron y con ambas manos se tapo la boca en una clara muestra de asombro yo solo baje la vista al suelo y es que ver todas esas laceraciones en la piel tan perfecta de mi neko me llenaban de dolor...

- no puede ser...- oí decir al pelirrojo y dirigí mi mirada a él, pero ya se había acercado a mi neko y observaba mas de cerca sus heridas- Rei yo no sabia...- pronuncio y abrazo a mi gatito

Se que no era el momento pero no pude evitar que los celos surgieran en mi y es que Rei se encontraba con el pecho descubierto y Tala pues... lo sujetaba fuertemente, me puse de pie y dije fríamente

- en serio no sabias de esto- y lo mire con ira, el comprendió y soltó a mi Rei para después mirarme

- te lo juro...- y le creí, al igual que Rei pues él solo asintió

- no te preocupes- le dijo a Tala débilmente casi susurrando, se veía mas cansado así que le tome por los hombros y con solo mirarlo le di a entender que me preocupaba- estoy bien- respondió y sonrió para después volver a ponerse la parte faltante del pijama y sentándose en el sillón reclino su cabeza para atrás cerrando sus orbes

- Kai- me llamo Tala y apartándonos un poco comenzamos a charlar- que harás??- pregunto

- aun no lo sé...-

- piensas buscar a Bryan??-

- te dije que no lo se...- aclaré- por ahora estaré todo el tiempo con Rei, él me necesita...-

- tienes razón- agacho la mirada

- y tu??- dude en preguntar- regresaras con él??-

- primero quiero hablar con él... y depende lo que diga ya veré..-

- solo espero que no te arrepientas- le advertí ante la posibilidad de que el volviera con Bryan

- conmigo siempre fue muy tierno... es por eso que no se que pensar...-

- tu ya estas grandecito, sabrás lo que haces-

- gracias por tu apoyo- y sonrió sardónicamente, y yo le respondí de igual modo- bueno me retiro-

- vas a verlo ahora??- pregunte

- como te dije no se donde este, pero esperare en su departamento- miro el temor en mi rostro- y después te llamo- dijo para calmarme y es que Tala es uno de los pocos amigo que tengo y no soportaría verlo sufrir también

Le acompañe hasta la puerta y con una sonrisa se despidió de mi, me quede un rato mas pensando recostado en la puerta que ya había cerrado, hasta que vi a mi adorado neko en el sillón aun acostado, me acerque hasta él y abrió los ojos

- te extrañe...- me dijo y sonrió, yo me senté a su lado y atrayéndolo a mi cuerpo lo acomode de modo que estuviera mas confortable en mis brazos y bese su frente mientras el se pegaba mas a mi y comenzaba a bostezar

- aun tienes sueño??- le pregunte y el sonrió

- es que estar así entre tus brazos es muy reconfortante...- me dijo y le sonreí mientras volvía a besar su frente, se acurruco mas a mi y cerró sus ojos, mas otro sonido hizo que los abriera

- es mi celular- dije y con una mano comencé a buscarlo, para mi suerte se hallaba bajo uno de los cojines en donde nos encontrábamos así que no tuve que separarme de Rei- alo- conteste el aparetejo

- Kai?? Soy yo Max-

- ya me di cuenta...- conteste seriamente

- perdona que no hayamos ido mas temprano... pero es que pensamos que mejor era ir para la hora de almuerzo- vi la hora en el reloj de la sala y marcaba ya la 11: 50, vaya que el tiempo vuela- y como supusimos que talvez ninguno de ustedes se preocuparía por hacer la comida... pues nosotros la llevaríamos, te parece??-

- que ustedes traerán el almuerzo??- pregunte incrédulo

- si... porque?-

- pues crees que llegue a salvo si vienes con Tyson??-

- escuche eso!!- dijo una voz al fondo y por lo chillona sabía que era él

- pues haré lo posible...- contesto el yanqui

- Maxie...- lloriqueo el panzón

- bueno nos vemos- trate de cortar pues sabia que se acercaba una de esas escenas típicas donde Tyson hace un berrinche

- estaremos en una hora- hablo rápidamente el rubio y es que noto mi prisa por colgar y así lo hice

- que quería Max...- hablo mi neko medio dormido a lo que yo le sonreí

- dice que en una hora mas vendrá- y Rei se sentó perezosamente para luego estirar sus brazos para despertar completamente y yo lo vi hipnotizado por los movimientos que hacía- que haces??- pregunte

- pues es hora de levantarse o no??- y me sonrió, pues aunque hubiera querido tenerlo en mis brazos todo el día Rei tenia razón además que yo necesitaba una ducha y una idea acudió a mi mente

- no hay mejor manera de despertar que con un buen duchazo- y él asintió- así que vamos??-

- a donde??- pregunto

- pues a bañarnos- le respondí y guiñe un ojo, mi neko inmediatamente se puso rojo y yo sonreí y es que vaya que me gusta verlo así... sin esperar mas tome su mano y lo conduje conmigo al baño de mi habitación

Una ves dentro abrí el grifo de agua para llenar la tina, fui hasta donde se encontraba él, aun nervioso y le di un beso, algo suave y tierno para quitarle los nervios y pues... dio resultado ya que prontamente Rei me respondió pero con mas pasión, el beso se intensificó y mi neko ya tenia ambos brazos alrededor de mi cuello y yo los míos pegados a su cintura, mi gatito hizo que con su lengua yo abriera la boca y pronto di paso a ese invasor que examinaba mi paladar, lo deje un rato jugar en mi cavidad pero no pude resistirlo mas y mi lengua exigió hacer lo mismo con la boca de él y así inició una lucha por ganar terreno

Y entre besos y caricias nos quitamos la ropa y cuando paramos para tomar aire yo aproveche y lo conduje a la tina que ya se había llenado de agua caliente y fría, dejándolo en una temperatura bastante agradable, ingrese yo primero extendí la mano para invitar a Rei el cual sonrió y entro conmigo, por suerte la tina era lo bastante grande para que los dos estuviésemos cómodos, Rei sentado y yo tras el, también sentado, le di unos cuantos besos mas en el cuello y tome el jaboncillo comenzando a embadurnar con dicho objeto el cuerpo de mi neko mientras que con mi mano libre acariciaba su piel ya espumosa, mi neko suspiraba ante cada caricia que le daba y con sus manos el friccionaba mis muslos cada ves mas fuerte y yo también comencé a respirar cada ves mas rápidamente y es que tocaba cada ves mas arriba rozando mi entrepierna, en una de esas se me escapo el jaboncillo yendo a caer entre las piernas de mi neko y con una sonrisa maliciosa en mi rostro le dije

- yo lo recojo- el pareció notar lo que me proponía y se sonrojo, sin esperar mas metí mis manos y comencé a moverlas revolviendo un poco el agua

- Kai... ese no es el jabón...- respondió nervioso mi gatito

- lo sé- respondí y mi sonrisa se agrando, así que estuve masturbando a mi neko por un rato mientras él gemía y repetía mi nombre, yo solo besaba detrás su cuello y sus orejas mientras le susurraba cuanto lo amaba y lo deseaba él respondía acercando mas su cuerpo al mío y decía entre gemidos que también me amaba, sentí su cuerpo tensarse y comprendí que ya era tiempo así que intensifique los movimientos de mi mano logrando así que se viniera en ella, pero no importaba pues como estábamos en el agua esta se lavaría

- estas bien??- pregunte y con mis brazos lo capture haciendo que apoye su cabeza en mi hombro y yo poder ver su hermoso rostro, vi que estaba sonriendo y aun se encontraba un poco agitado- Rei..- lo llame y el volteo a verme y sonrió aun mas así que aproveche para besar sus labios- te amo...- complete

- yo también te amo...- se separo de mi agarre y volteo para quedar frente a mi comenzando a besarme apasionadamente y entre besos terminamos de bañarnos mas ninguno de los dos teníamos ganas de abandonar la calidez del agua y de nuestros cuerpos, pero el timbre comenzó a repicar en todo el lugar y yo de mala gana tuve que salir

- ahora vuelvo- le dije –solo les abro y regreso para ayudarte a cambiar...- y volvió a sonrojarse, adoro cuando cada ves que le insinuó algo se ruborice y es que parece tan inocente...

Cerré la puerta del baño me puse unos bóxer y un pantalón para después dirigirme a abrir la puerta, cuando lo hice tal como lo supuse, ahí estaban ese par...

- hola!!- saludaron animosamente

- hn!- les respondí

- vaya que genio... ni que hubiéramos interrumpido que?- y gruñí mas fuerte ante el comentario del glotón

- ahhh... al parecer si lo hicimos...- dijo Max al notar el atuendo que traía

- y que no piensan entrar??- cuestione con enfado

- no se... será seguro??- pregunto otra ves Tyson, estaba a punto de responderle cuando Max lo metió de un empujón, los conduje hasta la sala

- ahí está la cocina- les indique- ahora regreso...- y emprendí mi marcha

- adonde vas??- pregunto el curioso de Tyson

- que te importa- respondí y entre en mi habitación, logre escuchar gritarme 'que buen anfitrión eres' o algo así pero eso no me importaba solo quería apresurarme para ver a Rei... y al entrar vi que ya me esperaba sentado en mi cama con la toalla envuelta en su cintura y otra en su cabello, lo miré con enfado (falso por cierto) y el comprendió

- es que me hacia frío- se disculpo y yo me acerque rodeándolo en un abrazo para después dirigirme a buscar algo que le pudiese quedar... hallé un deportivo de su talla, medias y unos bóxer nuevos que tenía guardado

Me acerque con ellos y los puse aun lado, le quité la toalla que tenia en el cabello y con ella comencé a secar su dorso sin evitar darle uno que otro beso, cuando termine le puse la camiseta y una polera de mangas largas (Rei no quería que se le vean las marcas) y luego le quite la toalla de su cintura, me quede contemplándole un buen rato con una mirada lasciva y es que si no hubiera estado mal ese mismo rato lo habría poseído, pero... bueno... me tuve que contener y le puse los bóxer finalizando con el pantalón, le di un profundo beso y lo lleve hasta donde estaban los recién llegados.

- Rei!!- gritó el americano y se acerco rápidamente hasta mi neko mirándolo de arriba a abajo como si buscara algo

- estoy bien- contestaba divertido anta la escena que Max hacía

- seguro??- cuestionó Tyson- nos tenias preocupado viejo...-

- ya estoy mejor... gracias chicos- sonrío, por lo menos la visita de estos dos alegraban mi neko y eso me ponía muy contento lo cual disimulaba muy bien

- y bien- hablé- comemos o Tyson ya acabó con todo?-

- oye!!- se defendió- solo lo probé un poquito...- y empezó a reír como tonto mientras los otros le seguían

No puedo negar el hecho de que la visita de Max y Tyson alegró mucho a mi neko (e incluso a mi) y es que entre risas y comentarios estúpidos por parte de... ustedes ya saben... paso la tarde, pero yo aun estaba algo preocupado por que Tala aun no me había llamado y eso empezaba a desesperarme, de repente sonó el teléfono y presurosamente conteste

- hola- dije y era él, como si hubiera leído mi mente

- hola- saludo- y que cuentas??-

- estúpido- le conteste ya que otra ves iniciaba uno de sus jueguitos

- hay que humor...- hablo y ante mi silencio continuó- no ha llegado... así que estuve pensando, porque no vienes a recoger las cosas de Rei?? Porque dudó que Bryan se los lleve...- debo decir que me pareció una buena idea, así ya no tendría que lidiar con ese imbécil

- iré ahora mismo- le dije y el contesto esta bien para después colgar

Hablé con los muchachos y la idea les pareció buena así que yo junto con Tyson nos dirigimos al ex departamento de Rei, no sin antes cerrar la puerta de mi departamento con llave e indicar a Max que cualquier cosa se comunicara conmigo al celular...

Cuando llegamos Tala nos esperaba en la entrada y nos condujo hasta el piso correspondiente, al entrar no pude evitar notar que todo se encontraba en total desorden sin mencionar que algunos espejos estaban rotos

- parece que si fue una pelea terrible...- menciono Tala y supuse a que se refería- estaba limpiando por eso no pude llamarte antes-

- uyy si limpiaste un poco, ya me imagino como estaba antes- comento el moreno y yo gruñí ante su falta de tacto, y es que ver todo eso me revolvía el estomago

Sin decir mas fuimos a la habitación y empezamos a sacar toda la ropa que yo reconocía que era de Rei y es que su aroma era inconfundible... agarramos unas bolsas y metimos todo lo que había de mi neko ya que no quería dejar rastro alguno de su presencia en ese lugar... entonces mi teléfono sonó, supuse que Max quien llamaba pues talvez estaría preocupado por nuestra tardanza

- Max...- atendí pero no hubo respuesta- Max...- volví a nombrar

- Kai...- apenas se oía la voz del rubio

- no te escucho, habla mas fuerte- le inste

- Kai...- seguía susurrando- Bryan esta aquí... bip bip bip bip bip

TBC.....

Que tal??? Apuesto que no lo esperaban (o talvez si…n.nU) bueno como sea tendran que esperar a la siguiente para saber que pasa ya que no se todavía cual será el final…. Veremos a medida que escriba… bueno mientras tanto ya saben manden Reviews!!!

A contestar:

**GabZ**: GRACIAS!! Por todo lo que dices y es que hacer que te encante mi neko ya es una victoria para mi… espero que continues leyendo mis historias . 

**Angy B. Mizuhara**: Wow! Como tu escritora favorita?? No se si lo merezca pero gracias y me alegra que también te guste Rei y es que es tan Kawaiii, unque por tu nick debo decir que creo que te gusta mas Maxie o no??


	4. final?

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen pero esta historia si!! Así que espero la disfruten y nos vemos al finalizar....

Continuando el fic...

x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-

Al escuchar esas palabras y después cortarse la comunicación un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo violentamente, tanto así que los demás notaron mi estado...

- que paso??- pregunto preocupado Tala

- era Max??- cuestiono Tyson también muy preocupado

- debemos regresar- dije y camine, mas bien corrí hacía la salida siendo seguidos por los otros dos, apenas salí del edificio conseguí un taxi y espere impaciente a que esos dos entraran

- ahora nos dirás que sucede Hiwatari??- me amenazo el pelirrojo

- digamos que tu amiguito esta buscando su propia muerte..- respondí y no dije mas solo esperaba que ese idiota no se atreviera a poner un solo dedo en mi adorado neko porque esta ves en serio lo mataría

- no me digas que esta allá...- dijo incrédulamente Ivanov y ante mi silencio tomo eso como un si, ya que estaba en total congoja que no podía responderle

- no puede ser...- menciono el japonés y el resto del trayecto lo pasamos en silencio cada uno con sus propios pensamientos... pero yo era el que mas sufría y es que mi gatito se encontraba totalmente desvalido solo con Max... (y es que el pequeño rubio no iba ser oponente para el cretino ese) y ojalá tampoco se atreviera a poner un dedo en el yanqui, al que consideró como mi hermano menor, no soportaría que sufriera... y a todo esto porque traje a Tyson conmigo??, pues no quería dejarlo solo con mi neko ya que con lo 'hiperactivo' que es pensé que iba a causar muchos destrozos... mas ahora me arrepiento pues él por lo menos resistiría hasta que yo regresara...

Cuando el chofer anuncio que habíamos llegado desperté de mi letargo y le di no se que cantidad de dinero bajamos todos con prontitud, no pensaba esperar el ascensor así que subí por las gradas a toda prisa y al llegar me encontré con la puerta de mi departamento entreabierta, mas al entrar no encontramos a nadie o al menos eso creímos ya que en la habitación estaba Max... pero para sorpresa nuestra botado a un lado de la cama inconsciente...

Tyson se acerco a toda prisa donde estaba su rubio y yo iba de un cuarto a otro llamando a mi neko, sin resultado alguno, el miedo y la rabia se apoderaban de mi, lo único que quería hacer era desquitarme con alguien y lo halle... tome a Tala por la ropa y lo estrelle contra la pared

- tu sabias de esto!!- le grite mientras lo golpeaba contra la pared

- Kai... te equivocas..- objetaba el pelirrojo

- y entonces por que me sacaste de acá??- no respondió y eso aumentó mi furia- sabias de las intenciones de ese mal nacido!!!- complete

- no es verdad!!-

- entonces??!!- mis gritos se hacían mas fuertes

- yo solo quería que todo acabara...- y bajo la vista- quería sacar a Rei de su vida...- y las lagrimas inundaron sus ojos azules, no sabía que pensar...

- Kai... tu me conoces... sabes cuando miento...- asentí y lo solté pues era verdad ya que desde un principio si hubiera sospechado que Tala me engañaba no habría seguido su juego desde el inicio, me dirigí de nuevo a mi habitación y Tyson logró que Max reaccionara, me acerque con prisa hasta él

- Max que paso??- pregunte todavía estaba un poco alterado pero intentaba calmarme ya que no era momento de perder la cabeza

- rato después que se fueron Rei y yo...veíamos televisión...- hablaba pausadamente parecía que estaba haciendo memoria de lo que había ocurrido- sentimos que habrían la puerta y como tu llevaste la llave... creímos que habían vuelto...- con que tenía una llave, pero como... ya recuerdo yo le di una a Rei, y cuando mi neko vino toco el timbre... claro ese maldito tenía la llave de Rei- pero cuando lo vimos... corrimos a la habitación...- volví a prestar atención al yanqui- y mientras yo te llamaba... Rei trataba de que no entre... pero como es mas fuerte no pudo retenerle por mucho tiempo... luego entro y me quito el teléfono y me dio un golpe... y no recuerdo mas...- termino su relato mas algo lo altero- donde esta Rei??- pregunto mientras miraba de un lado a otro

- no... lo sabemos...- hablo Tyson ya que yo seguía callado repasando lo que pasó- al llegar solo te hallamos a ti...-

- Bryan se lo llevo...- hablo el pelirrojo que estaba entrando- Kai.. tu sabes al igual que yo, que Bryan odia perder...- lo miré y me acerque hasta el

- sabes donde puede estar??- pregunte con la voz quebrada y es que a estas alturas ya no podía ocultar mi dolor

- lo mas seguro es que vaya a un lugar que este vació..- miré el reloj las 8:15 pm, a esta hora las calles son muy concurridas al menos para los enamorados y una tristeza invadió mi ser... mas recordé algo

- a la vuelta se halla un bosquecillo...- comenté

- si el que esta cruzando el parque Ichijo- recordó también Tyson y sin esperar mas me dirigí a la salida ya que lo menos que puedo hacer es perder tiempo

De pronto me encontré corriendo por la calle y la plaza, golpeando y atropellando a todo aquel incauto que se cruzaba en mi camino pero no pensaba detenerme, no mientras Rei este sufriendo, no mientras él me necesite... yo le prometí que lo protegería "gran labor que he hecho" ahora él se encontraba en manos de ese sádico y no sabía de que podría ser capaz y eso me asustaba, debo admitir que tenía mucho miedo pero... yo soy Kai Hiwatari y nimiedades como esas no me pararían

Los árboles me rodearon y caí en cuenta que ya estaba en el bosquecillo y tal como lo sospeche un silencio sepulcral inundaba el lugar haciéndolo mas tenebroso de lo que en verdad era... me detuve y mire de un lado a otro mas todo era silencio...

- Kai!!- oí que me llamaban, no era necesario voltear ya que sabía que eran ellos y no me equivoque

- viejo... si que... corres rápido..- decía el panzón mientras trataba de recuperara aire

- hallaste algo??- pregunto el yanqui

- debiste quedarte- le dije ya que Max parecía algo adolorido

- no!!- me grito- debo cerciorarme que Rei este bien- ya me esperaba algo así de Max y es que Rei era el amigo mas cercano del rubiecito

- debemos buscar- habló el pelirrojo y continuamos buscando, adentrándonos mas aun en ese lugar sin resultado alguno ya que lo único que había por todo lado era oscuridad y nada mas... con el pasar del tiempo mi angustia y temor crecían

- y si ya están lejos??- cuestionó Tyson y mi temor aumento...

- no creo, ya que Rei no esta yendo voluntariamente- observo Tala- así que o lo lleva arrastras o lo esta cargando... como sea no creo que este tan lejos- pero aun así mi miedo no desaparecía... mas un ruido me previno

- Shhhh! Cállense- ordené a todos y me puse mas alerta... si! Volví a oír un ruido, sin mas corrí en dirección de donde provenía...

Acercándome mas al lugar, el ruido se me hizo mas audible logrando distinguir de que se trataba y que era lo que se oía

- detente!!- oí e indudablemente esa era la voz de mi amado neko, acelere mas el paso y pronto divise sus figuras efectivamente no me había equivocado

Llegué hasta el lugar donde ambos se encontraban y tal como dijo Tala el maldito ruso lo tenía sujeto del brazo mientras lo arrastraba sin consideración a través del bosque, mientras que de sus hermosas orbes doradas escurrían lagrimas y de sus labios gemidos de dolor...

- Bryan!!- bramé y ambos voltearon a verme

- Kai!!- grito mi Rei mientras me sonreía

- así que me encontraste...- y sonrió torcidamente

- es mejor que lo sueltes- amenace, pero el sonrió aun mas para luego rodear con su brazo el cuello de mi neko y con el otro sujetar sus brazos inmovilizándolo

- acaso vienes por él??- pregunto y yo gruñí por lo que hacía ya que lastimaba aun mas a Rei- aunque no puedo negar que sabe bien...- y comenzó a lamer sus lagrimas para después comenzar a bajar con su lengua por su cuello en un acto que me causo repulsión y rabia

- te dije que lo sueltes..- volví a amenazarlo con una ira que iba creciendo aun mas en mi interior a lo que el maldito continuo lamiendo el cuello de Rei para luego morderlo causando que mi neko soltara un grito de dolor, no podía aguantar mas... apreté fuertemente los puños e iba a lanzarme contra él, pero algo me detuvo y fue el hecho de ver que Tala se atravesó en mi camino- que haces!!- le grite

- déjame hablar con él- me suplico, pero yo estaba demasiado furioso no podía contener mi enojo- por favor...- volvió a suplicar

- si lastima una ves mas a Rei lo mató!!- le advertí y el pelirrojo asintió

- Tala...- hablo el oji-lavanda y su cara se mostró mas afectiva, que acaso si tenia corazón después de todo... yo lo dudo

- que crees que haces??- pregunto Tala con una dulzura en su voz que yo no conocía

- vengo por lo que es mío- respondió el otro

- déjalo quieres??- mas el estúpido negó con la cabeza- porque??-

- no puedo dejar mi juguete tan fácilmente- contesto, pero que se creía Rei no era ninguna cosa y menos aun un juguete.. no podía seguir oyendo semejante estupideces y la paciencia se me estaba acabando

- y que quieres entonces??- pregunto nuevamente el pelirrojo

- quiero beybatallar con Kai- vaya eso era algo que no me lo esperaba, acaso eso era todo lo que quería

- vamos Kai acábalo!!- oí que decía el japonés

- dale una lección- apoyaba el rubio que no se en que momento llegaron pero eso no me importaba toda mi concentración estaba en mi neko

- si gano nos dejaras en paz??- pregunte con rabia y él asintió luego desvié mi mirada para ver los ojos de Rei "no te preocupes" le dije y él me entendió ya que afirmo con un ligero movimiento de cabeza- empecemos- dije pues tenía ganas de acabar con todo esto y volver a tener a Rei en mis brazos... Bryan contesto de acuerdo y con un movimiento lanzo a un lado a mi gatito el cual dio un quejido en el suelo, yo gruñí aun mas fuerte y Max junto con Tyson fueron a socorrer a Rei... al menos ya no estaba en las manos de ese bruto

Aliste mi Beyblade lo puse en el lanzador y después de gritar el respectivo Let it Rip!! Ambos lanzamos nuestros blades los cuales chocaron con fuerza para después golpearse una y otra ves sin tregua, como era de suponerse yo iba ganando y es que lo que estaba en juego era nada menos que mi adoración... no podía fallarle, no debía perder, no permitiría que otra ves hicieran daño a mi neko-jin nadie... NUNCA MAS!! Grite dentro de mi cabeza y mi blade reacciono golpeando aun mas fuerte arrinconando el otro blade contra un árbol...

- Falborg!!- grito Bryan y pronto su bestia bit se hizo presente para liberarse del aprieto en que lo había puesto

- Dranzer!!- llame de igual modo a mi bestia bit y esta salió de su lugar mostrando su grandioso esplendor el cual se notaba mas radiante y a la ves furioso, el mismo estado en el que yo me encontraba y no era para menos ya que Dranzer puede captar mis sentimientos y ahora al igual que yo lo único que quiere es acabar con el maldito que había dañado a Rei, la batalla se intensificó ante la pelea que sostenían ahora nuestras bestias bit

- no pienso ceder Hiwatari- habló

- yo mucho menos- respondí

- acaso... tanto significa para ti??- me pregunto y yo fruncí el entrecejo

- Hn!!- expresé en una clara muestra que no iba a responder ninguna de sus preguntas

- debo confesarte que me encanta el neko- continuo hablando y yo seguía gruñendo como se atrevía a llamarle neko!!- me encanta ver sus ojos brillar de miedo... lamer sus lágrimas dulces... oír sus gemidos cada ves que lo pateo en el piso...- a medida que hablaba se relamía los labios como si saboreara el momento lo que me causaba repugnancia- escuchar sus suplicas para que me detenga... besar su boca... sentir su piel...-

Ok... esta fue la gota que derramó el vaso y si me contuve hasta este momento fue por Tala para no dañarlo... pero ahora ya no importa nada... debía acabar con ese maldito bastardo... y olvidándome completamente del nuestra beybatalla me fui contra el... con un golpe certero en el rostro hice que cayera de espaldas, pero yo no me iba a detener así que le propiné patadas en el piso logrando que gritara de dolor y eso me gustaba... era lo menos que se merecía, sentándome encima suyo comencé a darle golpe tras golpe mientras le gritaba que era un maldito hijo de p&#, él no respondía solo se cubría y es que talvez ya ni si quiera se podía mover... yo seguí aprovechando la ventaja en la cual me encontraba además la ira me cegaba en mi cabeza no había ningún pensamiento solo una vocecita que me decía "mátalo! Mátalo!" y eso pensaba hacer...

Sin embrago algo me detuvo... no!! mas bien alguien... era Tala que me sostenía por un brazo y Tyson por el otro

- detente!!- me pedía el pelirrojo mientras me ponían de pie

- si continuas vas a matarlo!!- gritaba el moreno

- eso pienso hacer!!- les conteste tratando de soltarme de su agarre sin resultado alguno

- tu no serías capaz!!- continuaba el japonés

- pruébame!!- y una sonrisa se dibujo en mis labios haciendo que Tyson se estremeciera

- pues no pienso dejar que lo hagas!!- exclamo Tala quien ya derramaba lágrimas ante el claro hecho de que yo hablaba enserio

- sabes que no puedes detenerme- lo mire sardónicamente

- Kai ya basta...- oí que decía y esa voz era inconfundible, esa tranquilizante, delicada y ensoñada voz pertenecían a la misma persona a aquel ser que tanto amo...mi neko, él se acerco por detrás mío y me rodeo con sus brazos por mi cintura- por favor...- susurro cerca de mi cuello y luego apoyo completamente su cabeza en mi hombro

- Rei...- respondí y solté un suspiro pues no podía resistirme a sus peticiones... los otros notaron mi cambio de actitud y me soltaron, cuando me hallé libre voltee para estar frente a mi neko y lo abracé- estas bien??- pregunte y es que de verdad aun me hallaba asustado por el estado de mi gatito

- ahora si...- dijo mientras levantaba el rostro y me sonreía... con mi mano toque su mejilla acariciándola cuidadosamente deslizándola por su piel hasta que llegue a la herida que el imbécil ese le había hecho momentos atrás, sentí algo manchar mis dedos y al fijarme note que sangraba... no pude evitar que otra ves la ira se apoderara de mi y Rei noto la tensión de mi cuerpo volviendo a abrazarme fuertemente para evitar que yo cometiera una estupidez...

- pero Rei...- le dije suavemente al oído

- no lo hagas...- me respondía mientras me miraba a los ojos- ese no es el Kai que yo amo...- y con esas palabras me fulmino, las lagrimas se agloparon en sus orbes y mi corazón se encogió, no soportaba ver llorar a Rei... con mis dedos limpie suavemente sus ojos para después darme por vencido

- no haré nada, lo prometo...- le dije y el volvió a sonreírme tiernamente

- gracias...- oí que me decían y fije mi vista en él, era Tala el que me agradecía

- que??- le conteste pues no entendía a que se refería

- por no matarlo...- y se agacho para ayudar a ese imbécil, yo solo gruñí

- como puedes preocuparte por él??- dije con un tono de desprecio

- porque yo lo quiero...- contesto y luego suspiro- prometo que no los molestara mas..- y ayudo a que Bryan se pusiera de pie mientras le sostenía por la cintura y sujetaba su brazo por sus hombros

- y como lograras eso??- cuestiono Max

- lo llevare a la abadía- y dicho esto se encamino de regreso perdiéndose entre los árboles

- Kai...- hablo mi neko entre mis brazos y yo dirigí mis ojos hasta los de él

- dime..-

- te amo muchísimo...- y acercaba su rostro al mío en una clara muestra de que deseaba un beso al igual que yo... pero una molesta risilla desvió mi mirada, para toparme con la del panzón que nos miraba algo divertido, afile mis ojos en una clara muestra de enojo

- es.. mejor irnos- se adelanto el rubio

- pero Maxie- se quejaba el otro- quiero ver por primera ves a Kai siendo dulce- y esas palabras me enojaron, siendo Max el que se dio cuenta

- no creo que Rei pueda detener otro asesinato... así que mejor vámonos- decía el rubio mientras sujetaba a Tyson por el brazo- hasta mañana!!- se despidió a lo que Rei le contesto y yo solo asentí, llevándose del brazo al otro dejándonos al fin a solas a mi neko y a mi...

Rei rió por lo bajo y yo lo mire para después sonreírle de igual modo mientras nos acercábamos mas para por fin completar el beso que habíamos dejado pendiente... algo suave y tierno, sin prisas... ahora si podía disfrutarlo por completo, ahora que ya no había mas temor, ahora que era completamente mío... para siempre...

- te sucede algo??- pregunto Rei una vez que nos separamos de ese contacto tan delicioso

- porque??- pregunte y es que no sabía por que me preguntaba eso

- por esto...- me dice y con una mano toca mi mejilla para mostrarme que estaba húmeda y es que acaso estaba llorando?? No recuerdo haber echo tal cosa y él nota mi desconcierto, se acerca a mi rostro y me da un beso en la mejilla- ahora todo estará bien...- susurra y se abraza a mi cuello, me toma unos segundos entender todo lo que estaba pasando e inmediatamente sujeto a mi neko por la cintura aumentando el contacto de nuestros cuerpos...

- tenía miedo...- no se por que lo dije pero las palabras brotaron de mi... el deshace su abrazo para mirarme con sorpresa... no lo culpo, yo jamás confesaría el tener miedo pero Rei es la persona que mas amo y si no soy honesto con el entonces con quien??

- de que Kai... dímelo...- contesta con dulzura y apoya su cabeza en mi pecho mientras que yo aun lo tengo sujeto por la cintura

- de perderte...- y lo abrazo mas fuerte y Rei hace lo mismo- temí que estuvieses lastimado y eso me dolía... no soportaría la idea de que ya no estuvieras conmigo... te amo demasiado... no te alejes nunca de mi lado... por favor...- y comencé a llorar pero esta ves estaba conciente de que lo hacia

- jamás te dejaría y lo sabes bien... yo también te amo mucho Kai...- habla bajo y es que aun lo sostengo contra mi pecho pero he oído perfectamente sus palabras y eso reconfortaba mi dolido corazón... beso sus cabellos negros y me separo de él para besar también sus labios...- regresemos a nuestra casa- comenta con una sonrisa y sonrió de igual modo ante la mención de la palabra 'nuestra'

- si a nuestra casa- reafirmo y le ofrezco mi espalda para llevarlo

- pero si puedo caminar...- responde apenado

- vamos... déjame mimarte- le contesto y el hace lo que le pido

Ahora nos encontramos de retorno a mi departamento, no! Nuestro departamento yo lo sostengo fuertemente mientras él me abraza del cuello apoyando su mejilla en la mía restregándola como todo gatito consentido... sonrió y las personas que andan por ahí nos miran raro pero ya no me da pena demostrar lo feliz que me hallo y es que a su lado por fin creo que seré capaz de encontrar la perfección que siempre estaba buscando, ya que él es perfecto... perfecto para mi... y eso es lo único que cuenta... No me importa si mas adelante tendré que enfrentar retos y problemas, ya que Rei con una sola sonrisa o una palabra puede darme la paz que necesito que siempre anhelé...

- Kai...- habla el neko tan cerca de mi oído que me estremece- gracias...- me detengo en seco y ladeo mi rostro hasta topar mis ojos con los de él

- hn??- muestro mi desconcierto ante las palabras de Rei

- por siempre estar para mi...- dijo apoyando su mentón en mi hombro y fijar la vista al frente- no solo ahora... de alguna manera tu siempre te preocupabas por mi... creo que eso fue lo que me enamoro de ti..- finalizo de hablar y otra ves me miro con una hermosa sonrisa- te amo!- y beso fugazmente mis labios

- que cosas dices neko...- le sonrió- yo también te amo...- le digo y retomo la marcha

Aun sigo recorriendo el parque y lo bueno es que la gente comienza a disminuir, talvez sea muy tarde y cada uno se retire a su propia casa... el abrazo de Rei disminuye de intensidad y siento su respirar acompasado y tranquilo...

- Rei...- le llamo suavemente- Rei.. Rei...- el no obtener respuesta me altera un poco y es que aun no sabia el grado de sus heridas, podría ser que estuviera mas lastimado de lo creí... me detengo y vuelvo a insistir- Rei- hablo un poco mas alto mientras agito un poco su cuerpo que aun continua en mi espalda

- Humm...- contesta y un gran aplacamiento me invade, solo parece que mi neko-jin tiene sueño... vaya creo que estoy un poco paranoico, aunque no pueden culparme después de todo lo que ha pasado...

- te duele??- pregunto

- que cosa- responde mientras da un gran bostezo- perdón- dice y yo sonrió

- lo de hace momentos- le aclaro refiriéndome a la herida que el estúpido de Bryan recientemente le ocasionó

- no mucho...- responde y vuelve a abrazarme fuertemente- estas cansado??- pregunta mencionando al hecho de haberme detenido

- no!- contesto y vuelvo a caminar- y no te duermas...- le advierto y es que todavía tengo miedo de perderlo...

- como tu digas!!- sonríe y comienza a besar mi cuello y mis orejas logrando sacarme algunas risas- así que tienes cosquillas...- observa y su sonrisa aumenta, "oh-oh" pienso, y es que ahora el tiene toda la ventaja sobre mi

- no intentes nada...- le sugiero con tono amenazante

- esta bien...- dice y hace un puchero- pero algún día me las cobrare Hiwatari- continua y sonríe

- ya veremos...-

- me estas retando??-

- no!!! Como crees??- contesto con tono de burla

- ahora si!!- aclara y comienza a besarme por todo lado logrando que mis carcajadas aumenten de tono pero como tenia sujeto a Rei me era imposible defenderme

- esta bien... esta bien... tu ganas- admito mi derrota ante el. Aunque la verdad yo ya había perdido ante Rei... desde hace mucho tiempo caí rendido... y para ser honesto no me molesta para nada ya que durante mi derrota encontré algo mucho mejor, algo que vale realmente la pena, encontré el amor de la forma mas pura e irreal...

Al fin hemos llegado a nuestro departamento... menos mal no la habíamos cerrado porque si no hubiese tenido que soltar a mi gatito y no pienso hacerlo nunca!!, Rei abre la puerta y la cierra una ves que entramos, lo llevo hasta la habitación y lo deposito suavemente en la cama, me pongo de pie pero el neko alza las manos para llamarme y yo sin tardar acudo a sus encuentro, nos envolvemos en un abrazo para después comenzar a besarnos lenta y apasionadamente, continuamos un buen rato hasta que nuestros pulmones nos exigen un poco de oxigeno...

- tengo que curar tu herida...- le digo y me dirijo por el botiquín para comenzar a tratarlo, cuando finalicé le alcance una de sus pijamas y es que al menos Tyson hizo algo bueno y recordó las bolsas con la ropa que en tanto ajetreo yo había olvidado- póntelos gatito- le ordeno con una voz ajena a mi… y es que sueno acaso tierno?? Dulce?? Bueno no estoy seguro es solo que Rei me inspira esa dulzura y ternura (solo deseo tenerlo en mis brazos y cuidar de el) y mas aun cuando sumisamente me obedece como ahora, mientras tanto yo también me pongo mi propio pijama

- listo!!- anuncia y lo miro con detenimiento,"precioso!!" pienso y es que vaya y le queda muy bien la ropa china, me acerco hasta el lo abrazo sobreprotectoramente y lo conduzco hasta la cama con besos, lo cubro con las sabanas y yo me acomodo a lado suyo y lo abrazo, el sueño rápidamente se hace presente en ambos "fue un día muy agitado" pienso y con un bostezo me propongo dormir, mañana será un día nuevo... el inicio de una nueva vida a lado de la persona que tanto amo y siempre amare... por él que me ha devuelto la felicidad y las ganas de vivir... por él que estoy dispuesto a arriesgar todo con tal de ver una sonrisa en su rostro... por mi Rei por él y solo por él es que seré una mejor persona...

x-x-x-x-x FIN x-x-x-x-x-x

y les gusto?? Bueno en realidad no estoy convencida del todo con este final (es por eso que me tarde en actualizarlo....), pero que puedo decir a mi favor?? Mmm que fue la única forma que halle de darle un final feliz sin tener que matar a nadie... se que algunas cosas quedaron inconclusas y es por ello que me dispongo a escribir un **_epilogo_** para narrar lo que paso después de un tiempo con todos ellos y haber si encuentro alguna excusa para el comportamiento de Bryan (la verdad es que a mi me agrada este sádico...) y así talvez puedan perdonarlo... pero ya veremos...

mientras tanto responderé los reviews:

**La LoKa KeLLy**: acá lo tienes!! A mi también me desagradan los finales tristes y mas aun después de todo lo q sufren los personajes... solo espero q no te decepciones con este final y a ver si me mandas un review pidiéndome una aclaración o si quieres saber que paso con alguno de ellos para q lo incluya en el epilogo, ok??

**GabZ**: fotos de Rei O.O... claro que los quiero!! Pásamelos porfa!! Y respecto a lo demás como te habrás dado cuenta hice todo lo posible por no asesinar a nadie... aunque me costo q Kai no lo hiciera... pero bueno solo espero q me haya quedado bien... y aunque en un principio destiné a Tala para q sea cómplice... me di cuenta q no ganaría nada con ello ya q después de todo el también esta enamorado de Bryan así que no le convendría q el gato estuviera metido en medio o no??

**MARTHA MAOMON**: gracias por tus cumplidos y aunque me tarde en actualizar acá tienes el final?? Bueno un capitulo mas... sigue escribiéndome

**Xanae**: tranquila, tranquila... tarde pero llego este cap. Aunque debo agregar q aun no me convence... ustedes dirán...


	5. epilogo

Aunque me tomo bastante tiempo acá tienen por fin el ultimo capitulo en el cual esclarezco algunas cosas que a mi parecer estaban inconclusas... pero vaya que me salió largo solo espero que les guste y no les aburra...

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen pero esta historia si! Así que espero la disfruten y nos vemos al finalizar...

_Epilogo _

x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ha pasado apenas un mes desde aquel día... todo un mes desde que vivo con mi adorado neko-jin y puedo afirmar que no había sido mas feliz, ya que ahora puedo tenerlo conmigo las 24 horas del día, solo y exclusivamente para mi... aunque también debo decir que no ha sido nada fácil, pues las primeras semanas las pesadillas atormentaban su cabecita haciendo que despertara llorando y gritando... eso me mortifica y es que saber que continuaba sufriendo solo causaba dolor a mi corazón, lo que generalmente hacia en esos casos era abrazarlo y reconfortarlo con palabras mientras acariciaba sus negruzcos cabellos haciéndolo dormir tranquilamente... sin embargo ya son pocas las ocasiones en que eso sucede y me consuela el saber que yo he sido el culpable de aquelloél así me lo ha hecho saber... cuando por las mañanas se levanta con una enorme sonrisa y sus ojos irradiando esa luz tan llena de vida, y besando mis labios me regala un buenos días es cuando me doy cuenta que todo lo que había pasado se quedo allí en el pasado... la piel de Rei lentamente se ha recuperado de todas las heridas que ese estúpido le había ocasionado, y es que casi ya no quedaba rastros de aquello... puedo asegurar que todo esta volviendo a la normalidad... bueno, bueno casi todo, porque yo he cambiado... en que sentido?... pues por fin descubrí que el corazón es mas que un músculo que forma parte del cuerpo, aprendí que el alma es mas que una simple expresión y que la vida es mas que amanecer un día mas... todo gracias a mi gatito, que con su sola presencia me ha enseñado tantas cosas... cada día lo amo mas (claro si eso es posible...) y que todo lo que hasta entonces conocí como vida no era mas que una absurda, vacía y fútil existencia...

Cada día que pasa es diferente y nuevo, al menos para mi, ya que es la primera ves que convivo con una persona tanto tiempo donde he podido ser yo, donde no es necesario que use esa mascara de hosquedad fingiendo algo que no soy solo para evitar que las personas se me acerquen, ya no soy así... aunque debo aclarar que tampoco me he convertido en un ser débil ya que aun me cuesta dejar de lado mi personalidad, y es que apenas cruzo esa puerta mi temple se hace presente, para el mundo aun continuo siendo el frío y arrogante Kai Hiwatari, pero dentro del departamento soy completamente diferente... Rei así me lo ha dicho... pero que puedo hacer? No puedo cambiar de un día para otro "jamás quiero que cambies..." eso es lo que mi neko me dice, pero es que a veces me es tan difícil ocultar tanta felicidad...

Hoy es un día normal y nuestra rutina consiste en levantarnos por las mañanas (obvio...) y Rei me prepare el desayuno... pero a veces suele pasar esto...

- Rei... despierta...- lo llamo suavemente mientras retiro de su rostro algunos mechones de su cabello

- cinco minutos mas...- me pide, pero mi estomago empieza a reclamar algo de comer y Rei también se da cuenta ya que lo escucho reír, es que mi neko suele dormir casi encima mío, lo cual me deleita...

- tengo hambre...- le aclaro algo apenado y él se abraza mas fuerte a mi cuerpo- bueno, entonces tendré que prepara YO el desayuno...- le digo mientras me destapo de las sabanas

- mejor lo hago yo- objeta rápidamente mi gatito poniéndose de pie casi de un salto, yo lo miro inquisitivamente

- porque no me dejas que yo lo haga...- le cuestiono- para que así tu puedas dormir un poco mas...él solo me mira y luego sonríe ampliamente

- acaso no recuerdas la ultima vez que preparaste el desayuno- me pregunta con un tono divertido, que si no lo recuerdo? Pero si nos pasamos casi toda la tarde limpiando... de inmediato me sonrojo levemente y Rei solo sonríe aun mas mientras se acerca y me besa fugazmente

Lo sujeto del brazo antes que se separe completamente de mi y lo beso mas apasionadamente, el comienza a rendirse y con un poco de esfuerzo logro acostarlo en la cama mientras comienzo a besarle por todas partes causándole a veces cosquillas, es entonces cuando ríe logrando incluso que yo sonría junto con él, mis manos empiezan a adentrarse en sus ropas tocando suavemente su piel causando un estremecimiento tanto en su cuerpo como en el mío, posesiono otra ves sus labios y mis manos continúan su recorrido por todo el pecho de mi neko, abandono su dulce boca para comenzar a lamer y succionar ligeramente su cuello, le quito la playera que lleva puesta y continuo con la senda que mis manos hubiesen trazado solo que esta vez utilizo mi lengua, las cosas comienzan a calentarse y mi cuerpo reacciona dejando mostrar en claro mis intenciones, mas sin embargo mi estomago me traiciona dejando escapar un gruñido que de inmediato detiene mi cometido y Rei vuelve a reír mientras se pone de pie

- mejor preparo el desayuno...- dice mientras abandona la habitación "demonios!" pienso

- pero Rei...- le gimoteo mientras le sigo- no puedes dejarme así...- le reclamo mientras lo abrazo por la espalda y apego mi excitación a su trasero dejando en claro a lo que me refiero, y sonrió lascivamente ante el sonrojo de mi neko quien se da la vuelta y besa mis labios dulcemente

- esta bien...- habla con un toque de travesura y sensualidad en sus palabras lo que hace que también me sonroje y se apega mas a mi logrando sacarme un gemido- pero antes mejor comamos ya que no quiero que te estés desmayando a la mitad...- refuta divertido soltándose de mi agarre y dirigiéndose a la cocina

- oye- le grito también algo enojado y a la ves divertido, y es que cada ocurrencia que tiene mi neko me confunde y no se si debo enojarme o reír... dentro la cocina solo escucho su risa- esta vez tu ganas...- continuo- pero mas tarde me las cobrare- le amenazo y es que a decir verdad tengo mucha hambre, así que mientras Rei cocina uno de sus manjares yo decido tomar una ducha bien fría para bajarme la calentura...

Y como era de esperarse el desayuno fue sumamente delicioso, además no esperaba menos de él ya que una de sus cualidades es esa, la cocina..., anteriormente ya había probado sus comidas pero creo que cada ves se supera, ya que cada plato me resulta mas delicioso que el anterior... o será simplemente el hecho de que este hambriento y enamorado de el lo que me hace creer esas cosas? como sea, lo que si es un hecho, es que jamás me pierdo una sola de sus comidas...

- estuvo delicioso- le exclamo satisfecho

- me alegra que te haya gustado- exclama alegremente y se pone de pie para recoger los platos, pero cuando se acerca hasta mi lo sujeto de la cintura y oculto mi rostro en su pecho asiéndome con mayor fuerza a su cintura

Rei deja sobre la mesa los platos y comienza a acariciar mi cabello con su mano, levanto el rostro para ver sus hermosas orbes doradas y veo con agrado que me sonríe comprensivamente y es que él sabe que a veces me entra el desasosiego por lo ocurrido y no puedo evitar el sentir que todo lo que estoy viviendo no es mas que un sueño... ahora mi neko se arrodilla frente a mi y me besa con suavidad en los labios para después depositar unos cuantos besos mas en mis mejillas... yo le sonrió y lo abrazo, siempre es lo mismo... si el me necesita ahí estoy yo para él y cuando yo lo necesito él siempre esta ahí para mi... para esto no hay necesidad de palabras, basta con mirarnos a los ojos para comprender lo que nos angustia y basta un abrazo para reconfortarnos...

Me pongo de pie le extiendo la mano a Rei para que haga lo mismo que yo... después lo guió hasta la alcoba y le invito a recostarse junto a mi en la camaél lo hace gustoso y abrazados volvemos a descansar... solo quiero comprender que todo esto es real... y para ello nada mejor que permanecer juntos, es tan vivificante...

- Rei...- le llamo y el me mira expectante- recuerdas lo que te dije antes-

- que te había gustado mi comida-

- mas antes...- lo incito a recordar, el cierra los ojos haciendo memoria y los abre de golpe

- te refieres a...- no termina de hablar cuando ya estoy situado encima de él, logrando que se sonroje lo que me excita aun mas... con mis piernas logro separar las de él y me acomodo en medio, para comenzar a besar sus labios suavemente y pasar a algo mas enardecido, mientras mis manos se encargan de despojarlo de su playera dejándome a la vista su apiñonada piel... mis besos salen de control y comienzan a deleitarse con su sabor, mis manos tan inquietas comienzan a juguetear con sus pezones los cuales al simple contacto con mis dedos ya se han endurecido... mi lengua desea probar mas y rápidamente se dirigen hasta esa parte de su cuerpo entreteniéndose con una de sus tetillas succionándola y mordiéndola ligeramente, una vez que la dejo lo suficientemente mojada me paso a la otra para hacer lo mismo... los jadeos también se hacen presentes aumentando mis ganas de poseerlo, pero antes deseo probar mas... sin mucha espera me pongo a dibujar círculos en su abdomen justo alrededor de su ombligo al cual de rato en rato introduzco mi lengua, Rei solo gime aun mas fuerte cuando me acerco hasta su pelvis y despacio comienzo a despojarlo de su boxer para catar su excitado miembro, al cual le dedico la debida atención...

Sus gemidos se hacen mas fuerte a medida que aumento la velocidad de mi succión logrando que se corra en mi boca, tragándomelo todo me dirijo a sus labios y comienzo a besarlo con mayor pasión, mientras Rei se las ingenia para quitarme mi boxer, que era lo único que traía puesto después de bañarme, y comenzar con el juego de caricias que tanto me enloquece... no pasa mucho tiempo cuando mis ansias de hacerlo mío me consumen y sin esperar mas lo penetro delicadamente ya que no me gustaría causarle dolor, para poder hacerlo con mayor facilidad me pongo de cuclillas mientras sostengo a Rei para que se siente encima mío lentamente... lo sostengo de las caderas para ayudarlo y beso su boca para calmarlo... una ves que nuestra unión se hace completa comienzo a moverme lentamente y aumento la velocidad a medida que mi neko lo pide, sus manos se presionan en mi espalda y las mías se aferran a su cintura... nuestro gemidos inundan la habitación y el cuerpo de Rei se arquea para atrás logrando recostarse en la cama mientras yo continuo sujetando su cintura logrando con mayor fuerza embestirlo... sin mas demora exploto dentro de él y Rei lo hace también... lo sujeto de la espalda para que se vuelva a enderezarse para besar sus labios y enredarnos en un abrazo hasta que nuestros cuerpos se tranquilicen... salgo de él lentamente y ambos nos recostamos en la mullida cama mientras vuelvo a sujetarlo en mis brazos, beso su frente y lo apego mas a mi cuerpo ambos estamos sudados y agitados, le propongo que nos bañemos para salir a comer ya que no creo que Rei pueda cocinar porque le noto algo agotado...

- si! Vamos a comer- festeja ante mi idea y yo le sonrió animadamente

- pero tu escoges el lugar...- le comento mientras nos dirigimos a la ducha en donde nos entretenemos un rato mas (no pregunten nada...) y luego de estar decentemente vestidos salimos...

Vamos a un restaurant no muy lejos del departamento, y comemos algo ligero para después ir a pasear un rato por el parque Ichijo y volver al departamento...

Dentro yo me siento en el sillón para comenzar con mi habitual lectura mientras Rei se acomoda posando su cabeza en mi regazo mientras ve televisión, eso es lo que generalmente hacemos en las tardes cuando no tenemos visita o cuando no tenemos que ir a casa de Tyson, así que entre tanto yo leo él ve televisión echado en mis piernas mientras con mi mano acaricio su cabello, es tan reconfortante y tranquilizante...

- Kai...- habla mi neko rompiendo el silencio de la sala

- hn...- respondo aun sumido en mi lectura

- quiero preguntarte algo...- dice y yo desvió mi vista de mi libro para dirigirla a mi gatito que aun mira hacia la tele pero obviamente ni siquiera le prestaba atención al aparato ya que sus ojos veían a un punto perdido en algún lugar, acaricio su mejilla y él continua- porque cuando me declare me rechazaste-

Cierro mi libro y es que se creo que será una de esas largas conversaciones que tanta falta nos hacia para sacar todo a flote, Rei siente que he dejado de leer y se levanta de mi regazo para sentarse a mi lado y verme a los ojos...

- creo que estaba algo confundido...- le confesé- fue muy repentino, ya sabes... eso de que mi mejor amigo me dijera que le gusto... no sabia que pensar... ahí fue cuando resurgió mi orgullo, el cual me decía que no podía enamorarme ya que me hacia débil y mas aun... de un chico...- calle esperando que mis palabras hayan sido las adecuadas

- y dime estas arrepentido- pregunto un tanto afligido

- tonto... por supuesto que no- le expresé lo mas seguro que mis palabras me permitían- es mas, esto es lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado- continué mientras mi mano acariciaba suavemente su mejilla

- dime una cosa mas...- dijo y lo acerque para que apoyara su cabeza en mi hombro- porque cambiaste de opinión...-

- mmm- me levante y me dirigí a la habitación ante la atenta mirada dorada, busque en mi cajón y extraje una pequeña tarjeta para regresar al sofá y extenderle el cartoncillo- para empezar por esto-

- donde lo hallaste- pregunto algo asustado una vez que lo tuvo entre sus manos

- el día que te fuiste a China... lo halle por casualidad en la habitación que compartíamos- le aclare pues de verdad lo había encontrado por puro albur

- _'No se callar sentimientos, solo pronunciar amor en tus labios, No se guardar silencio por amor, pero si se amarte sin tener que callar la felicidad'_- leyó lo que decía la tarjeta y en sus labios las palabras se hicieron mas hermosas, sin poder evitarlo me acerque a él y le deposite un pequeño beso

- al principio me confundieron un poco esas palabras... pero con el transcurso de los días mientras mas trataba de analizarlas mas te recordaba, todas las veces que me hacías compañía y charlabas conmigo sin esperar que te respondiera... todas esas veces que me recibías con una sonrisa aun en los peores días... todas aquellas veces que te preocupabas por mi... todos esos recuerdos inundaron mi mente y fue entonces cuando me sentí realmente solo...- calle un momento para aclarar mi garganta y es que nunca había hablado tanto- te extrañaba demasiado... tanto que ni estando hospedado con ese par me tranquilizaba... es por eso que decidí conseguirme un departamento, pero ni así me fue posible olvidarte... fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que en realidad yo sentía algo por ti, algo mas que una amistad... cuando Tyson me aviso que nos reuniríamos y que incluso tu habías aceptado ir, fue cuando mi corazón sintió un gran aplacamiento... pero cuando te vi con el pues... mi mundo se derrumbo... pero ahora te tengo conmigo y eso es todo lo que me importa...- una ves que termino mi relato lo atraigo a mi acurrucándole entre mis brazos

- o vaya...- susurra- de haberlo sabido te lo hubiera entregado antes de declararme- finaliza con una sonrisa y yo le respondo de igual modo...

- oye Rei... yo también quería preguntarte algo...- digo aunque no estoy seguro si deba hacerlo o no

- quieres saber como me involucre con él, verdad- dice y yo me sorprendo, y es que me conoce tan bien... bueno lo único que consigo hacer es asentir y ahora es Rei el que me relata lo sucedido y yo trato de poner mucha atención a sus palabras- bueno... cuando regrese a China me sentía muy desolado, tanto que no tenia ganas de nada, todos en la aldea se empezaron a preocupar por mi, pero hicieran lo que hicieran nada lograba animarme... un día Lee me dijo que tenia visita y aunque en un principio no quería recibirla, Lee me aclaro que había venido de muy lejos y que era de muy mala educación no atenderla, así que tuve que salir y grande fue mi sorpresa cuando vi a Bryan parado en mi puerta... lo hice pasar, pues me pareció demasiado extraño verlo por ahí, me dijo que solo estaba de paso y que pronto se iría que mientras tanto quería que lo llevara a conocer las calles...-

- así que estaba de paso... vaya excusa- exclame algo enojado y mi neko solo me sonrió para luego continuar

- estuvimos toda la tarde fuera y no puedo negar que me divertí...- volvió a sonreír cuando solté un gruñido- en un principio dijo que solo se quedaría un par de días, pero luego se convirtió en una semana y luego en dos, todos los días iba a visitarme para que salgamos y en una de esas salidas fue cuando me dijo lo que sentía... al principio me negué pero el insistía y al final decidí darle una oportunidad... todo estaba bien, el no me forzaba a nada, es mas creo que me tenia demasiada paciencia... hasta que un día recibí el llamado de Tyson avisándome de la reunión y yo no quería pero le dije que lo pensaría para que no se molestara, le conté de ello a Bryan y el tampoco quería ir... pero al día siguiente me dijo que era mejor ir, eso me dejo desconcertado... pero decidí aceptar así que ambos regresamos... si tan solo hubiese sabido que ese cambio tan repentino se debía a Tala... quien sabe...-

- en parte entonces le debo a Tala el que hayas vuelto- le pregunte algo curioso y el asintió para luego continuar

- cuando llegamos primero pensábamos instalarnos en el dojo de Tyson, pero Bryan dijo que seria inapropiado y que mejor buscáramos algo solo para nosotros... eso me dejo aun mas confundido, ya que yo solo pensé que nos quedaríamos unos días pero al parecer él planeaba establecerse aquí... cuando llego el día de la reunión pues... no lo pude evitar... al verte volví a sentir aquello que pensé haber superado y casi por inercia me acerque a saludarte, lo recuerdas- yo solo asentí- y creo que Bryan lo noto ya que esa noche discutimos pero no pasamos a mayores... y como ya lo sabes poco a poco fue cambiando conmigo, antes me decía si no quería ir a visitar a Max... pero después prácticamente me echaba, un día decidí quedarme oculto por el pasillo y así fue que vi cuando Tala iba a visitarle no fue necesario preguntar nada pues lo había descubierto y cuando le recrimine fue cuando empezó a golpearme, antes me golpeaba y luego se disculpaba...-

- y tu lo perdonabas- pregunte un tanto contrariado

- no tenia mas opción...-

- como que no...- le reclame- tenias a Max o a mi...-

- Max ya tenia suficientes problemas como para que le eche encima los míos...-

- Max tenia problemas? Con quien o porque- le cuestione ya que yo no sabia nada de eso

- vaya que eres despistado...- me reprocha- tenia problemas con sus padres ya que no aceptaban el hecho de que él viva con Tyson, pero bueno al final sus padres tuvieron que aceptarlo ya que les dijo que si no jamás lo volverían a ver...-

- o vaya...- y es que de verdad me cuesta entender los sentimientos de los demás

- y bueno recurrir a ti pues... por el momento no era una buena opción...-

- si tan solo me hubieras contado...-

- lo se... pero aun no sabia que era lo que pensabas sobre mi y eso me aterraba- se aferra mas a mi cuerpo y yo beso su frente- así que continuando, el se disculpaba y todo volvía ser como antes o eso creí porque cada ves peleábamos mas ya sea por que no le gustaba la comida o por sus estúpidos celos...-

- celos- pregunte

- si... me decía que lo engañaba contigo...- susurra y se sonroja levemente, yo solo le sonrió- y después te encontré y lo demás ya lo sabes...-

- si...- le digo pero hay mas cosas que quiero saber pero temo a sus respuestas, mas la curiosidad es mas fuerte- Rei... dime algo, porque no lo dejaste cuando te lo pedí... es mas tu me pediste tiempo porque-

- en parte porque creo que le tenia aun algo de cariño por todo lo que había pasado en China y por otra parte le temía... una ves le dije que terminamos y se enfureció tanto que me boto por las gradas...-

- tu me dijiste que había sido un accidente...- le dije azorado ya que recordé cuando paso eso, fue el día que nos citamos para conversar

- si... y lo siento pero no podía contarte todo...- dice mientras me mira con remordimiento

- comprendo...- le digo aunque no estoy del todo convencido- y dime el día que tu y yo... ya sabes, lo hicimos por primera vez... tu apareciste de repente porque-

- ahhh...- contesta y se sonroja, se ve tan lindo...- pues me dijo que tenia que salir a 'atender unos negocios' si como no, como si yo fuera algún estúpido- dice algo molesto y yo sonrió- pero no lo soy, así que le dije directamente si iba a verlo a él, preferí no dar nombres, y me respondió que no era asunto mío y cerro de un fuerte portazo la puerta cuando salió... así que yo también decidí visitarte...-

- solo porque ustedes habían peleado acudiste a mi...- pregunte con falso enfado

- nooooo- se defendía- tenia ganas de verte, todo el día estuve pensando en ti y cuando él se marcho halle una muy buena oportunidad de visitarte... o no te gusto mi visita sorpresa...- me dice con una voz seductora

- tu que crees...- le respondo de igual forma mientras pego mi frente a la suya y se ruboriza...- y dime que paso cuando te marchaste de aquí...- continué mi interrogatorio

- pues...- sus palabras se oían mas adoloridas- cuando llegue él ya estaba ahí, y me pregunto que donde había estado y antes de que pudiera responder algo me golpeo... creo que quede inconsciente ya que al despertar ya era mas de las tres de la tarde, me puse de pie y fui al baño, para lavarme la herida de mi boca y al salir vi que Bryan estaba durmiendo en la cama, pero escucho mis pasos y enseguida como si se tratase de una fiera al asecho se levanto todo alterado, le dije que me iba y que esta ves era en serio, el solo se rió diciendo que sobre su cadáver... a lo que le respondí si fuera necesario eso haría, lo que le causo mas gracia... no lo aguante y comencé a vaciar los cajones sacando mi ropaél se me quedo mirando y luego se acerco a mi con palabras dulces pidiéndome que no lo dejara, me abrazo primero suavemente para después hacerlo rudamente y llevarme así hasta la cama donde nos recostamos...-

- Rei... no sigas...- le susurre ya que él había empezado a llorar y yo limpiaba suavemente sus lagrimas

- si no lo hago ahora jamás podré- objeta y yo asiento- nos recostamos y empezó a besarme bruscamente mordiendo mis labios, le pedí que se detuviera pero eso lo enojo mas y me lanzo a un lado de la cama para después llevarme a rastras y encerrarme en el armario, me dijo que cuando desistiese de esa ridícula idea de marcharme me dejaría salir... así que me quede todo el día ahí hasta el día siguiente... comencé a sentir mucha hambre y le pedí que me dejara salir que haría lo que el me pidiese, cuando me halle libre hice algo de almorzar, pero otra ves le disgusto lo que prepare..- su voz se cortaba debido a su llanto que ya empezaba a sosegarse- así que nuevamente discutimos y fue cuando le dije que sabia lo de Tala, gran error de mi parte, se enfureció y rompió todos los espejos que habían, lanzaba las cosas creí que se había vuelto loco, fue entonces cuando me sujeto y me grito que yo era el menos indicado para recriminarle ese tipo de cosas ya que sabia que yo lo engañaba, solo desvié la mirada y es que sabes lo difícil que me resulta mentir...-

- si lo se..- digo desolado e incrédulo a las palabras de mi neko, acaso en serio paso por todo eso?

- y pues... si estaba molesto antes se puso iracundo ante mi reacción, fue entonces cuando comenzó a golpearme, no recuerdo bien como fue que me libere de el... ahhh si... tome el primer objeto que tuve en mis manos y con eso lo golpee, creo que fue un florero o algo así ya que se rompió, mientras estuvo en el suelo tome como pude el teléfono y llame a Max para que viniera por mi... pero vi que Bryan comenzaba a reaccionar así que colgué el teléfono y salí de ahí rápidamente... recuerdo que tome un taxi y después solo me halle frente a tu puerta...- finalizo

Que puedo decir... pues nada estaba en completo shock no podía creer todo eso... parecía un cuento de horror, Rei me miraba algo expectante a lo que pudiera decir pero las palabras se habían desvanecido y mi cabeza se encontraba totalmente vacía y aturdida

- Kai...- oigo que me llama ante el mutismo que me invade, lo miro e inmediatamente lo abrazo fuertemente

- ya todo paso...- le susurro y el se aferra a mi... permanecemos no se que tiempo así... pero no importa, lo bueno es que por fin Rei se libero de esa carga tan pesada que tenia, así lo noto ya que en la noche por primera ves pudo dormir tranquilamente...

A transcurrido dos meses desde esa conversación que tuvimos los dos... aun sigo algo escéptico a lo que mi neko había dicho... y es que me resulta difícil comprender como fue capaz de aguantar tanto, y yo que en un principio lo subestime, tomándolo por un ser demasiado débil ya que su enorme corazón siempre lo dominaba... recuerdo incluso haberle dicho que si continuaba guiándose por sus sentimientos le podría ir muy mal... quien diría que tendría la razón...

Pero como algo bueno tenia que salir de toda esta historia y eso es que por fin mi neko es completamente feliz, sus pesadillas han acabado y ahora siempre anda sonriente y yo me encargare de que continué así por siempre... me puesto la firme determinación de mantener esa bellísima sonrisa en el rostro de mi gatito...

Hoy me encuentro solo y es que Rei ha salido con Max y Tyson a hacer las compras, eso es algo que realmente me desagrada y mas aun si es con esos dos que no paran ni para descansar... salvo, claro que Tyson tenga hambre lo cual por cierto es casi a cada rato, y hacer las compras generalmente les toma casi toda la tarde... no obstante siempre les acompaño (por no dejar solo a mi minino) pero hoy no he tenido ganas... algo me dice que debo quedarme, y a mi mente acude la presencia de Tala, hasta ahora no tengo noticias suyas y aunque pensé varias veces en llamarle, siempre desistía al último minuto...

Me encuentro leyendo uno de mis tantos libros cuando el teléfono suena, de mala gana me levanto y tomo el auricular

- hola- hablo seriamente

- cuanto tiempo- responden y esa voz no puede ser de otra persona mas que de mi pelirrojo amigo

- Tala- pregunto algo asombrado

- el mismito- contesta y yo refunfuño, ya que empieza otra vez con sus jueguitos infantiles

- que quieres...- farfulló algo impaciente

- tanto tiempo y no cambias...- me recrimina y yo vuelvo a gruñir- esta bien, esta bien... pues solo llamaba para darte noticias...- su voz suena algo mas seria

- noticias-

- sip! Sobre mi y Bryan..-

- no me interesa- contesto rápidamente, aunque debo decir que estaba preocupado por Tala pero parece que se encuentra bien y respecto a ese imbécil... que se pudra

- no seas así...- me recrimina- al menos déjame explicarte lo que dijeron los científicos de la abadía...-

- pero que sea rápido- contesto ya que en tengo mucha curiosidad (otra de las manías que se me pego de mi neko)

- esta bien...- suspira y comienza a hablar- cuando llegamos aquí, pues de repente Bryan empezó a portarse sumamente extraño, primero estuvo calmado y tranquilo pero de un rato al otro enloqueció, no quedo otro remedio que tenerlo sujeto, de inmediato los científicos empezaron a examinarlo y después de muchas pruebas llegaron a la conclusión de que se debía a los medicamentos que consumía, mas bien dicho que dejo de consumir...-

- que medicamentos...- pregunte solo por curiosidad

- unos que Boris le administraba para nivelar su estabilidad emocional, pero después de todo lo que ocurrió en el campeonato y la desaparición misteriosa de Boris... pues dejo de consumir, en un principio Ian le dijo a Bryan que sus medicamentos eran traídos de algún lugar en China... y por eso fue hasta allá...-

- ya comprendo, que hacia entonces por allá...- murmure

- y aunque creo que no pudo encontrarlo por mas que busco, sin embargo se había topado con el gato- gruñí- es decir Rei... y me dijo que su estadía se iba a prolongar mas de lo que había pensado, al principio no sabia a que se debía pero pronto me entere... y le rogué para que regresara ya que no sabíamos cuando podría estallar y para suerte nuestra Tyson había organizado esa 'reunión' y con la excusa de que yo también iría y quería verlo el acepto, cuando llegaron le sugerí que se consigan un departamento pero el se negó en un inicio, mas debido a mi insistencia acepto... ya sabes nadie puede con mis encantos- comenta algo divertido

- si, si como tu digas- respondo burlonamente

- bah! Nunca me tomas en serio- objeta y solo rió- bueno pues... como decía logre que se establecieran aquí y lo iba visitar pasado un día...-

- para engañar a Rei- le corte bruscamente

- no! te equivocas- refuto- solo iba a ver si estaba bien y para mi sorpresa no note nada raro en él... pero con el pasar del tiempo... pues bueno, me enamore de el y él de mi...-

- y porque simplemente no se quedaron ustedes dos y dejaban a Rei fuera de esto-

- en parte porque lo hacia emocionante todo eso de vernos a escondidas... pero yo ya me aburrí y cuando le sugerí que lo dejara, Bryan se negó no quiso decirme el motivo pero luego me dijo que se divertía con el...-

- divertirse con el- pregunte turbado

- lo mismo le pregunte y el no quiso decirme nada, entonces me enfade y no fui a verlo durante unos días, mas ya no pude resistirlo y le llame para que... pues... pasara la noche conmigo pero en mi departamento- bueno entonces mi neko no estaba errado cuando dijo que sabia la clase de 'negocios' que tenia ese estúpido- en mi habitación por fin logre hacer que me confiese el porque no quería dejarlo y me respondió que Rei lo engañaba contigo y que tenia que enseñarle una lección antes...- callo unos minutos y después prosiguió- no sabia todo lo que había pasado, te lo juro...-

- tampoco te estoy culpando- le espete- y dime que paso ahora-

- pues ya esta en tratamiento y ha mejorada mucho- comento alegremente- y me dijo que te llamara... dime Rei esta contigo-

- ahora no, salió junto con los otros dos...-

- ahhh ya veo...-

- porque... quieres que le diga algo...- pregunte ante los balbuceos de el pelirrojo

- quería darle un mensaje de Bryan...- contesto algo dudoso- te lo puedo decir a ti-

- hn...- dije no muy convencido

- pero se lo dirás... promételo- que lo prometa? Estaba acaso loco? Si todo este tiempo trate de borrar esos recuerdos de su cabeza y ahora quiere que le de un mensaje de ese malnacido?

- no prometo nada...- dije ya que solo quería escuchar lo que tuviese que decir

- esta bien...- contesto aunque supongo que sabia que era muy probable que no le dijera nada a Rei- Bryan solo quería disculparse con Rei, aunque sabe que es nada probable obtener el perdón del neko... además quería decirle que cuando se le declaro en China... pues todo lo que le dijo era enserio, lo quería mucho y que jamás fue su intención lastimarlo...-

- es lo mas estúpido que había escuchado...- dije molesto y es que acaso con pedir perdón podía solucionarlo todo? Que acaso no sabe todo el dolor que le causo y no solo a él?... vaya imbécil...

- sabia que dirías algo así...- comento- pero tu sabrás si le das el recado o no... yo ya cumplí con lo mío...-

- Tala...- le llame y es que hay algo que quería preguntarle- y todo esta bien contigo-

- si te refieres a si sigo con el... pues si, no pensaba abandonarlo ahora cuando mas me necesita y hasta me atrevo a confesarte que incluso estoy feliz- y por su tono de voz sabia que no mentía...

- si tu lo dices...- conteste para luego despedirme ya que la puerta se había abierto lo que indicaba que mi adoración ya había regresado, sin esperar respuesta colgué...

- con quien hablabas- oigo que pregunta mi neko

- era Tala- le digo como si no me importara

- y que quería...- interrumpe una tercera voz y para mi sorpresa se trataba de esos dos

- que curiosos son- dije algo molesto y Tyson prontamente empezó con sus quejas mientras Max lo calmaba y Rei sonreía

- mira lo que trajimos- comenta alegremente mi neko mientras saca de una de las bolsas unos videos, ay no... otro día de maratón de películas... sin embargo no puedo evitar el sonreír ante la alegría de mi amor y la pelea de esos dos, soy tan feliz...

El resto del día nos pusimos a ver todos los videos que habían alquilado con un gran tazón de pipocas y unas cuantas sodas, así fue que vimos películas desde comedias hasta de terror, cuando nos dimos cuenta era bastante tarde por lo que el rubio y el moreno se quedaron a dormir en nuestro departamento, en el cuarto de visitas mas exactamente, mientras ahora yo me encuentro en la cama entre tanto Rei termina de cepillar su pelo como todas las noches y como siempre me le quedo mirando embelesado hasta que finaliza y viene a recostarse junto a mi esperando que lo abrace, nos acomodamos y yo me propongo dormir...

- Kai...- oigo que me nombra mi neko

- hn...- respondo un poco cansado

- puedo preguntarte lo que quería Tala...- dice suavemente

- solo quería decirme que todo estaba bien...- digo también apaciblemente

- que bueno...- dice animadamente- para serte sincero estaba preocupado por ellos...-

- por ellos- pregunto ya que yo en ningún momento había dicho nada de Bryan

- me imagino que si Tala dice que todo esta bien es porque Bryan también lo esta- dice tranquilamente y mi mente debate en decirle o no el mensaje que el pelirrojo me había comunicado

- Rei... tengo que decirte algo...- comento aun algo dudoso escucho que mi neko dice un si muy despacio así que continuo- Bryan mando a decir que le disculparas por todo y que no era su intención...- eso es todo lo que digo, si... se que omití algunas cosas pero me da igual...

- ahhh... esta bien- dice y una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro

- como que esta bien- contesto algo molesto y es que acaso pensaba perdonarlo así de fácil?

- ya todo paso y lo menos que quiero es seguir cargando este odio... además todos merecen una segunda oportunidad... no lo crees- repone y yo estoy algo confundido pero no puedo negar que en parte tiene razón, y si Rei lo puede perdonar tendré que hacer un esfuerzo e intentarlo también, además Tala me dijo que era feliz con el y como su amigo le doy todo mi apoyo...

- como siempre tienes razón...- le susurro y lo abrazo mas fuerte a mi cuerpo logrando por fin conciliar el sueño...

No se que nos deparara el futuro pero mientras continué con mi neko y porque no, también con mis amigos se que todo, es mas, estoy seguro que todo saldrá muy bien por no decir perfecto... como lo es ahora mi vida...

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**FIN**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

y que les pareció? Tedioso o aburrido... T.T sean honestas cuando me escriban un review, nada me gusta mas que saber su opinión... bueno eso es todo, pero si creen que se libraran de mi tan fácil estan muy equivocadas ya que todavía falta un tanto para que termine mi otro fic... además ya tengo planeado uno nuevo .

A contestar reviews...

**La LoKa KeLLy:** ojala te parezca bueno este capitulo y tal como me lo pediste escribí algo mas de Tala y Bryan aunque no lo detalle tanto pero por lo menos creo que se entiende perfectamente bien que estan felices los dos juntos... nos leemos...

**GabZ:** que bien! Me alegra mucho saber que mis historias te gustan tanto y respecto a este epilogo que puedo decir... esta largo y bueno tu me dirás que te pareció ok?

**Angy B. Mizuhara: **gracias y mas gracias... me entusiasma saber que gracias a mis fic te guste esta pareja q por supuesto es mi favorita... además gracias por aclararme sobre tu nick y te apoyo 100 porciento en eso de que mi neko es tan lindo...

**Kira Ivanov Hiwatari: **pues como veras al final todo se arreglo y respecto a lo q Bryan me salió bastante malito te apoyo pero todo tiene un porque y esta no es la excepción... espero q este epilogo sea de tu total agrado...

**MARTHA MAOMON:** antes que nada gracias... y respecto a q te gusto el final me alegra mucho... por los demás solo mencione unas cuantas cosas y lo demás es de suponerse (eso espero n.nU)

**Womenvenus: **SIIII entonces eres una de las mías y es q de verdad me desagrada Tyson (pero no sol mala con el… no aun) y pues gracias por todo solo espero te guste estas aclaraciones


End file.
